Love and War
by pickleshibby
Summary: The conversation between Cathry about no more Carnal relations between them, in the midst of this the Duke of Guise comes to court and Richard and Catherine try to sneak a few intimate moments in.
1. Chapter 1

"Love and War."

Summary: The Conversation between Catherine and Henry about him staying faithful to Diane, and the events that led up to the conceiving of the twins. The Duke of Guise and Richard both fighting for attention, and then the actions that caused Henry to banish The Duke will all take place in this. Enjoy!

Author's note: This is the first real conflict-driven story line I have attempted. Please please please…any and all feedback is appreciated! If you hate something…tell me! (in a kind way J)

Catherine's head lulled seductively to one side as his lips burned a trail across her skin. The fire building in her belly began to spread its tortuous grasp across her entire being. God how this man could make her come unglued. His hand moved swiftly towards its ultimate goal grazing a path up her inner thigh. His mouth caught her gasp just as his fingertips grazed that sweet spot between her womanhood and thigh.

"Richard…stop. We have to stop, we could be caught."

He continued to kiss her, his hands went to frame her face as she arched her back away from the wall.

"Oh Catherine..it's been too long. I have to have you now."

She chuckled slightly as his tongue reached out to tease just below her ear. Richard heard her breath hitch, as he knew all too well that one place made her do insane things.

"Oh…you are not playing fair!"

She moaned and he began to hitch her skirts of her dress up higher, she couldn't let this happen, not here. They were just outside of her chambers, he had pulled her into a small alcove of the stairs that she hadn't been expecting him to hide in.

As she was walking back to her chambers, a hand had come over her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. At first she fought and tried to scream but then she heard his voice. A voice she'd recognize anywhere soothe her and make her begin to melt.

However, right now, at this moment she had somewhere to be; they both did. The lack of presence of her husbands closest friend and advisor and his wife would be severely noticed. People would come looking for them.

"Richard…seriously. You must stop."

With ironclad strength and chivalry, he dropped the bustle of her skirts that were bunched in his hands. With a sigh of exasperation and sexual frustration he dropped his forehead against hers feeling her skin had already began to warm his hands went to her face once more. Eyes closed, chests heaving for breath, sheer composure trying to win over; he nodded

"I know, I know. It's just that," he kissed her nose sweetly, "it's been so long since I've even looked at you. Today, watching you, the way that you just exude strength and grace, I had to have you. I could barely control myself."

She shook her head as her hand ran through his hair,

"I didn't even know you had arrived yet. Why didn't you say something?"

He chuckled and grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, bring his lips to hers in chaste kiss,

"I'm supposed to hate you, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes. An Italian….horse? Is that what it was?"

"No, my love and Italian Mule."

She giggled as did he. She began to unhinge his hands from her body, trying to straighten her clothing and clear the blush on her cheeks,

"Alright…I must go now." She kissed him several times, before slipping out of his hold as he gave a groan of disapproval.

As he watched her walk away from the darkness of his corner, she turned and blew one last kiss giving him that smile of hers that could stop his heart on cue. Three years was how long it had been since he'd laid eyes on her. The thought of that monster of a husband's hands on her; her having to bend to his will; it all made him sick to his stomach.

He would never forget the first time he saw her. Henry's marriage to this Medici girl was beyond elaborate. Her family had money that could shame kings, and they flaunted it when the Duchessina wed the Dauphin of France. Hundreds of tons of marble from Florence had been brought in; flowers from every corner of the globe, vintages of wine and liquor from the Medici's privae reserve; it was a party to shame all parties.

Henry had been speaking of her for months as if she was the sun and he was the moon, as if they were made for each other. He was in love. Richard had never heard him spout sonnets the way he had when he'd first met Catherine. Then again, Richard knew all too well how Henry gravitated quickly and speedily to his shiniest new toy; then very quickly threw it on top of the heap of dull "used" toys he no longer cared to play with.

Henry was always criticizing Richard for falling in love too fast, for not "playing" more. Richard was polar opposite of Henry. He had long-term relationships. They tended to cease to exist the moment the women found out that he was friends with the King of France. The girls would soon find themselves falling at some party for Henry, or growing bored with Richard's lack of striving for more power or more money from the King.

He officially met Catherine on the eve of her marriage. He had left the roaring party to get some fresh air, and went strolling through the lavish gardens of the palace grounds. The Medici's had outdone themselves. He'd never seen so much life in the castle, so much dancing, the liquor flowing. He'd watched all night as women threw themselves at the King, he indulged in their flirting, and Catherine played the part of the regal Queen quite well.

The sun was beginning to set. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, copper hair set ablaze with the sun, her head hung low, silent tears marring her beautiful features. He knew he should have left, but he was glued to the spot, unable to move .

Her head shot up at the sound of his foot crunching a branch. Damn his huge feet, he thought to himself. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent, at that moment he knew what Henry had been talking about. Hazel pools stared back at him, ivory skin with a light flush from exertions of dancing, hair the color of spun gold strands, and a pouty mouth that begged a man to taste it; she was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever witnessed. With her white dress, she looked like an angel. She began to apologize,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

He bowed to her, "Malady, do not apologize. I am terribly sorry for the intrusion. "

They simply stared at each other; her eyes brimmed with more tears. Richard finally broke the silence,

"My Queen, I should not be so bold as to ask, but are you alright? Why are you crying on such a joyous occasion?"

She shook her head and looked down at her fidgeting hands. Those tears spilled over their damn. He fought the urge to reach out to her, to take her sweet face in his hands and kiss each of those tears away.

"I should not discuss such issues with anyone, but I'm terrified."

His brow furrowed as he moved to the bench across from her. He motioned to it,

"May I?"

She nodded and granted him permission to sit as he continued,

"Terrified of what? Or rather whom? Henry?"

She gave a small laugh.

"Yes, and also no. I love Henry. He's made me so happy since my time at French court having the opportunity to know him. I am not afraid of him."

"Oh." He searched her face for answers, "Then what could have you this upset my Queen?"

She smiled at him, "Please, call me Catherine?"

He smiled back, "I'm Richard Devereaux. I'm…"

Realization struck her as she cut him off, "You're the kings best friend."

She began to stand shaking her head slightly as if scolding herself, "I'm sorry..I shouldn't burden you with such things."

He stood with her. It was as if she realized she'd been caught doing something. He didn't even know why he kept pressing her, but she looked as if she was in abject pain.

"It's no burden, really. Forgive me, I understand if you would rather not speak of it, but I am good at listening."

That sounded so stupid and boyish to him, but he didn't know what else to say. His heart felt as if it was ripping from his very chest with each of those tears that fell to the cold ground. She turned to him with haunted eyes as they began to darken with fear and dread,

"I am terrified of tonight."

It was barely a whisper. Richard looked completely dumfounded.

"Tonight? What's to…." Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She is scared of lying with her husband. Not just that, but he consummation of a royal marriage between Kings and Queens was a spectacle. Nobles and regents flooded the room to make sure it was done. That the King actually penetrates the Queen and consummation is guaranteed. Richard had never been in the room, he personally felt as if things such as that should be private and sacred.

He understood perfectly well her being afraid of such an act.

"Oh….I see."

He sat back down along beside her as her face still held fear. She was staring at him wide-eyed, begging for answers.

"Your Grace, forgive me but you needn't worry about such matters. Henry Is an experienced lover, he will make sure you are…"

She stood and began to pace interrupting him harshly,

"Oh I'm not worried about Henry! I know he will be kind towards me. It's the whole act, really."

Again, confusion etched his face.

"The wedding night?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"No…. sex! The whole act of sex terrifies me!"

He held his hands out to still her,

"Why on Earth does it scare you so?"

She was going to spill the beans, tell him everything. The King knew of her past, knew she was not pure. He knew of her time in Florence, the horrors she endured there. He accepted her anyways, and she loved him for that. She didn't know this man, though. She couldn't be so honest with him.

"What if I'm no good a it? What if the King doesn't like me…you know…like that?"

Richard's eyes widened and he threw his head back and began to howl.

Her mouth dropped open at the brashness of this man, laughing in the midst of her pain.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but why are you laughing!? I believe I've said nothing that should be so entertaining as for you to need to laugh at my own insecurities!"

She began to turn and walk back towards the castle. He reached out and grasped her hand as his laughing ceased. Soft and cold, she was trembling. She really was frightened. What he said next slipped out without him even thinking,

"My dear, I'm sorry. I don't mean to badger you, it's just…I don't see how a woman who is as beautiful, vibrant, and enticing as you can think for one moment a man would be displeased with you in his bed."

Blush rose to her cheeks, then she realized he was still holding her hand. She pulled her hand away from him and lifted it to hide the heat that had risen to her cheek.

He continued talking to her, trying to calm her and clarify that he wasn't trying to make her think that he was speaking of himself.

"Look, sex isn't something that you become "good" at as you put it. It's two people, learning each other in the most intimate way. I know for women, especially in your position of power, It can be a most terrifying act. Especially the first night, but as long as you remember it's just you and Henry, you will be fine. You love him, don't you?"

She smiled, her whole face lit with happiness.

"With all my heart."

Richard smiled back.

"Then everything shall be fine. Don't worry yourself with such things."

He offered her his arm, she gratefully took it after trying to clear her smudged makeup away. He patted her hand,

"You look magnificent Your Grace. Shall we?"

She smiled at him again, "Please, call me Catherine."

"Catherine."

The word was like a sweet song. She was like sunshine in a darkened room. Richard was a lost man after that. He coveted what the King had warming his bed every night since then. He knew Henry. He would love her for a time, then grow weary of her. He hated that for her. She deserved all the happiness this ugly world had to offer.

The sound of her door closing behind her pulled him from his reminiscent thoughts. He needed to go in search of the King, and fast.

***First chapter down kids, stay tuned for more! You are all wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Love and War."

Summary: Henry and Richard speak of the impending conversation to be had between Cathry

Rating: T-for language.

Richard rounded the corner walking past the King's Chambers and heard Henry speaking in hushed tones as he came into view. He was in conversation with his mistress Diane. Oh how Richard loathed that woman for what she'd done to Catherine, but on the outside he had to appear to at least tolerate her.

They both looked up as he approached and Diane gave Richard her sweetest smile. The funny thing to Richard was that even when she was giving her most sincere smile, she still looked like a serpent ready to strike.

"Richard!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he plastered on his best face for her.

"Lady Diane, don't you look lovely?"

Henry butted in, "Doesn't she?"

She turned and scowled at him. They were at odds for some reason, Richard couldn't say in all honesty that didn't please him a small bit.

She ignored Henry and continued to speak,

"We must catch up later at the welcoming party for the Scottish Nobles. Save a dance, will you?"

Richard kissed her hand softly,

"Of course, Madam."

She waltzed past them, and Richard turned to his friend and gave him a skeptical glare. Henry shrugged as he patted him on the back.

"Another fine mess with THAT one."

Richard shook his head as they began to walk down the long corridor.

"What now?"

Henry led him into his chambers and found two goblets for wine as he began to explain the situation.

"Diane and I discussed the fact that I now have more than enough heirs to the throne to secure power for the Valois line. She wants me to cut off all carnal relations with Catherine and stay faithful only to her."

Henry handed Richard a goblet, as Richard tried desperately to hide the obvious reaction on his face to such a request, but was unable to do so. Henry drank the contents of his glass in one gulp and nodded, seeming to know what his friend was thinking.

"I know..I know."

Richard set down his glass. He felt anger begin to rise; anger that he didn't fully understand at the moment. He should be ecstatic about the idea of Catherine not having the threat of Henry's hands on her anymore. However, he knew his Catherine; he knew this would crush her. She loved Henry, even though he'd put her through a living hell, she loved him. She didn't know that Richard even noticed, but he knew well enough that she still held on to some sort of small piece of their marriage through Henry's inability to stay away from her no matter how hard he tried. She would never tell him that, but Richard wasn't a fool, he knew the depth of her love for her husband. Henry was the damn fool who didn't know what he had right in front of him.

"Henry…why is she making such requests now? Of all times? Catherine's presence has never seemed to bother her before."

Henry balked and gave a shouted laugh as he nearly choked on his wine at his friend's statement.

"You haven't seen the gifts I've had to buy her to keep her happy either! She has not taken the times I've bedded Catherine well."

Richard was so confused with such a demand from a mistress. However, he was more confused as to why Henry even bothered with Catherine any longer if she made him so unhappy, he certainly had her warming his bed often enough…or did he? He had to know for certain,

"Henry..why have you continued to bed Catherine? You've had no obligation to do so, yet somehow she ends up with child. How many times a week would you say you lie with your wife, if you don't mind me asking such a forward question."

Henry shrugged again and drank another full glass. Richard was his closest friend, they spoke about everything, so for Richard to ask such a brash question wasn't completely abnormal.

"The times that Diane is gone, a few times a week. When Diane is here, I'm only with Diane."

It was Richard's turn to down his drink. He laughed and shook his head judgmentally. That seemed excessive for a man who hated his wife with such a passion as Henry made known he did. Henry rubbed his face,

"You know how I am with her, Richard! I've always been like a moth to a flame with her!"

Richard re-filled his drink and gave a laugh,

"Are we speaking of Diane? Or Catherine?"

Henry sat down across from his friend with an exasperated thud,

"Catherine! I don't know what it is about that woman! I know our marriage is ruined, but she is the only person I've ever met that can drive me to

want to strangle her and ravage her all at the same moment. She's impossible, and incapable of love. She plotted and planned our whole marriage into a power play for her, nothing more. Still, I see moments where she is that young, innocent, girl that came to the castle all those year ago.

Richard clenched his fist at such a statement about the woman he loved.

"I still need her, Richard, on some level she still drives me. However…I love Diane. She offers me love with no pressure or expectations."

Richard nodded,

"Love without expectations hmm? That doesn't sound like a woman who wants her man to better himself. It sounds like a weak person, and not to mention this ONE thing she IS expecting of you is rather large expectation. Also Henry be a fool. Catherine is NOT that young, innocent, girl any longer. She's changed, she's grown from the person she used to be."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck to try and will away the impending headache that was growing, and looked at his friend skeptically,

"For someone whom I have witnessed fall out favor with my wife, you certainly speak fondly of her."

Richard laughed a bit more uncomfortably than he'd meant to. He needed to keep his emotions in check

"I admit, I may have been wrong before. I should find time to apologize to her later."

Henry nodded,

"My friend, there are things that we need to speak of other than these matters. I know you are being a good friend right now and none of this really interest you. I need a right hand man, I need someone at court that I can trust Richard. I want that to be you, but I need you and Catherine to be on better terms. You need to find a level of compromise. I'll arrange for us all to speak at some point."

He was about to protest, but stopped himself short. This would ensure him more opportunities to see Catherine. Richard knew more about Catherine's feelings for Henry. She loved him, she always would. She had a duty to France, and that meant a duty to her King.

Richard finished his wine and stood,

"When are you planning on speaking to Catherine about this?"

Henry smiled and patted his friend on the back again,

"Right now, that's where I'm headed this very moment, wish me luck. I shall meet you within the hour at the party."

***Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Love and War"

Summary: Angsty love stuff between Cathry. Hadn't he hurt her enough through the years? This was the cherry on top.

Copper locks of silk fell about her shoulders as she placed her jeweled tiara into the pile of golden curls on top of her head. She took a long look at herself in the mirror as she admired the almost over embellished garment adorned with pearls and heavy jewels. She had the dress hand-made from something she had in mind for a while. Richard loved her in pearls, so she had a dress made to shame all simple, silly, pearl necklaces that might appear at the party tonight. She wanted his eyes only on her.

She almost laughed at herself, as she saw her cheeks begin to heat with a rosy hue. She was giddy. The mundane tasks of royal life had made her separate herself from feeling like a woman. Not a Queen, or a regent, or some sort of powerful chess piece, but a real woman whom was desired by a man.

She slid her feet into her heels and placed a small hint of perfume on her delicate skin. She heard a knock on her door, people had been bustling about her rooms all day.

"You may come in."

She said it absentmindedly, placing her rings on her fingers. Her eyes darted to the mirror in front of her when she heard nothing from the person that had entered her room. She froze. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of the man behind her; hands clasped behind his back, dark brown eyes locked with her honey-colored orbs. Henry. She turned towards him, and slowly clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Henry?"

He suddenly couldn't find the words he'd been so sure that he could speak to her earlier. She looked like an angel from God bathed in golden light. Drenched in shimmering gold and pearls, she looked completely regal. Had he lost what little sense he had? This woman was the portrait of strength, dignity, grace, and beauty. He was about to throw that all away, for what? Keeping his "indulgences" as Catherine called his mistresses, fed and happy.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, tucking them away in a dark place that he was used to placing the thoughts that he could never seem to turn into words when it comes to his wife. He was a damn fool. He couldn't turn back now, he'd promised Diane.

She stood, glaring skeptically at him. She silently saw the thoughts that passed his mind. She knew her husband well enough to know when he was pleased with what he saw in front of him. Good, let him suffer. He cleared his throat and moved slowly in front of her, a mere foot away.

"Catherine. There is a matter I must discuss with you."

"Oh?"

He was speaking forcefully, as if we were willing the words to come out through sheer force. Her eyes held a thousand emotions.

"Yes…it concerns Diane."

Her face fell. Her teeth clenched. The small muscle in her jaw worked with irritation at the sound of Diane's name. She looked away with a mental eye roll then back at Henry narrowing her eyes, silently daring him to continue. He cleared his throat,

"Catherine, you and I have had a successful life together. Eight children, sons and daughters to carry on the Valois line, and I thank you for that. As you know, you and I have been estranged for quite some time now and many individuals over the years have noticed our distance. From this time forward, you must know I will no longer visit your chambers, nor you visit mine. We will be King and Queen of our empire, but nothing more. We will consult each other with all decisions involving our children, the Crown, and this Country but that is all we will share. I will stay faithful to Diane for the rest of our time together since you seem so keen on staying married and not granting me an annulment, this is my only option for happiness."

Her face stayed stoic, but her eyes temporarily closed trying to mask the knife that pierced her heart and physically made he ache within. She took a calming breath, she would not break down in front of this coward of a man. She would not allow the tears that had begun to form spill over their damn barely holding them in their prison. Her breath became short and she felt the walls begin to close in on her, she felt her knees begin to buckle with the pain thrumming through her body like a ball peen hammer. Her eyes dropped from him as she reached to her left to slide her vanity chair beneath her before collapsing.

Henry fought the urge to move to her. He had expected her to scream, yell, give it right back to him; but this…this silence, the brokenness he saw etched in pain on her face and in her lovely eyes, this was uncharted territory for him, and it struck fear into his heart. He moved in front of her and continued to explain,

"Catherine, it's over between us. It has been for years. You don't love me, it's obvious and we are too far gone to gain anything back that we once lost. I just….."

She held up a hand to stop his rambling as she stared distantly; almost through him not at him. She turned her hazel eyes painfully towards him feeling her chin begin to quiver,

"Why?"

He hadn't expected her to ask that.

"Isn't it obvious!? Catherine, we set to killing each other more than we do make love!"

She shook her head and let it fall into her hands. She thought silently as he continued to ramble in the background that his voice faded into. This had to be the worst kind of pain. She'd felt unloved many times by Henry, but he'd never said it out loud as he did just now. He might as well have just ripped her heart from her chest. His desire for her was something that always tended to be a constant expectation in this terrible marriage, it was her once string she was holding onto for dear life, and he'd just sliced it away from her. She had nothing, felt like nothing, numbness began to set it. For a woman, there is no greater pain than unrequited love and desire…it strips a woman to her core and leaves her for dead.

She closed her eyes as he continued to inaudibly speak. Visions of happier times flooded her memory. The feeling of waking next to him in the morning hours as he kissed her awake; His hands on her very pregnant belly through all of the pains and tortures of carrying and delivering eight children; silent words that were constantly exchanged between them with simple looks. Those looks held " I love You's," "I hate you's," "I need you's," they were nothing to the outside world, but everything to them. Their fights, so heated with passion and fire that burned brighter than all the stars in the heavens, then their love making that rivaled that heat. With just a few small words and one very foolish statement on his part, it was all gone; Ripped away, torn to shreds, and burned to ashes before her very eyes.

She dropped her head into her hands as she spoke on a breath,

"Oh you must really hate me to leave me with this pain."

He felt himself begin to choke up, felt emotion, raw emotion begin to creep back in to a once dead space in his heart for her.

"Catherine, this is the way it has to be. I must be happy with what's left of my life."

Her head shot up to him, "What of me? I'm assuming you're granting me the same opportunity, to be happy with another?"

She knew the answer, she wanted him to have to say it. For him to hear how idiotic he sounded with such a demand. His head fell as he shook it,

"You know that's not possible. It's treason. Nobles would call for your head, you know perfectly well I can't grant you that permission."

She scoffed and turned her eyes to the heavens as if asking for an invisible presence to swoop down and carry her far away from this nightmare.

"So I am doomed to a life of painful memories and slow torture while having the great honor of watching you go on to live a happy life with your whore, and you are allowed a life free of your WIFE and children and responsibilities?"

"It's not fair, I realize. There is nothing that can be done to remedy that."

His response was curt and harsh. She cut her eyes away from him and slowly shook her head,

"Oh how I wish I could be what you wanted, Henry. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish I knew how to please you, to make you not hurt me so deeply. I may be a Queen and a Medici, and I realize you believe , in your false pretend world you've created for yourself that my name is associated with coldness and cruelty; but I FEEL Henry. I feel deeper than you could ever imagine, and this has wounded me beyond words. I will never forgive you for this."

She stood and began to walk past him, mustering the strength to place one foot in front of the other. She paused even with him, shoulder to shoulder. She leaned in a kissed his cheek, he closed his eyes against her touch as she whispered,

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried, Husband. I have always loved you, the foolish part of it all is that…I know I always will. I hate you for that."

The barren room resounded with the click of her heels on the concrete floor. Henry wiped at the tears that threatened to escape. The scent of her perfume assaulted him as she breezed past him, he turned at he sound of the door latching and heard her painfully gasping for air and begin to sob on the other side as she hurried away from the door.

His question was to no one, it was to God, it was to his soul, it was to the man he wished he could be as he stood there; a King replaced by a coward,

"What the hell have I done?"

**Thanks loves! More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

"Love and War" Chapter 4

Summary: Catherine meets the Duke of Guise and is quite taken with him.

She was numb; completely devoid of feeling. She'd cried for so long, she'd lost all sense of time and space. She continued to seem to drift in and out of consciousness of a dream-like haze as she aimlessly wandered through the gardens.

It was a bitter, northern France, winter day. The sun was shining, but doing nothing to even place the smallest puncture wound in the biting cold temperatures. The lakes had long been frozen solid. The snow on the ground was knee deep and saturated the land like a glistening, heavenly, blanket.

Henry had long ago taken his place at the throne. For once, he hadn't come looking for her to walk in with her on his arm. Part of her was grateful for that so that she could compose herself and focus her energy elsewhere; another part of her was crushed beyond belief. He had told her once that he would never seat himself at his throne without her by his side that was one promise he had kept good on through their marriage.

It was far past the time that she should have made her appearance at the party. Scottish nobles had flooded the castle and were anxiously awaiting the King's arrival.

She rounded the corner, the doors of the great room coming into view. She paused, gathered every ounce of fire and strength that she had; took a deep, cleansing, breath; adjusted her crown and nodded to the doorman for him to announce her.

The heavy, wooden, doors groaned as they opened. The man hit the scepter on the ground twice and the room full of drunken nobles split and grew quiet.

"All hail, her Majesty…Catherine, Queen of France!"

Eyes forward, chin held high, she glided into the room. Henry wouldn't look at her '_coward'_ she thought to herself. She locked eyes for a moment with Richard; she could swear she heard him groan at the sight of her dress. Nobles bowed their heads, women curtsied, and she didn't care. She just wanted this night to end. She wanted to get through this ridiculous spectacle. She walked up the three small steps and felt Henry's eyes temporarily fall on her as she turned her back to him and then sat in her place beside him.

She snapped her fingers, the music struck up again, dancing resumed and everyone was back to the party. The room was unusually hot tonight, and loud. Scottish lushes. They were spilling drinks, groping women, dancing atrociously. She smirked slightly, she had to hand it to them, they knew how to have a good time.

She looked to the steward to her left and motioned to him, he produced a tray with a goblet of wine on it and she gratefully took it. The man was about to retreat, but she grasped his hand quickly. He stilled as she gulped the glass down, then handed it back to him.

"More."

He handed her a second glass, she downed in again, he dutifully re-filled it. She felt Henry's eyes on her now, skeptically reprimanding her. She took the third glass and sat back in her throne with a relaxed sigh. Her eyes snapped to her right to meet Henry's.

"My Queen, do you think becoming inebriated in front of all of France and Scotland is the wisest way to handle this…situation?"

She shrugged and scoffed as she drank more,

"Henry, don't be foolish. I'm Italian. I can outdrink most of the men in this room, and another thing' she paused as she took another generous drink, 'ALL of Scotland? Pshhh..they could never fit in this tiny castle."

He was at least pleased to see her fire return, but it wasn't playful. It was vicious and uncaring. They were beyond talking, he knew that much. Words would only cause her more pain, and that was the last thing he desired. Maybe his timing was poor, he'd never been very good at knowing when to take action. This could end in disaster. Catherine was a force to be reckoned with when she was completely sober, but when she had over indulged with her wine she was positively unpredictable and impossible.

She stood, drank her third glass, glanced back at him with an arched eyebrow,

"I'm off to mingle with these Scottish heathens."

She grasped another glass from a passing waiter and sauntered towards Richard. He bowed to her and kissed her hand, she pretended well enough to hate him even ask he spoke.

"He's watching you. He has been ever since you walked into the room."

She shrugged as she chugged more wine.

"So have you darling. You haven't removed your eyes from me. However, I must stay it's no bother to me..it assures me your eyes aren't straying to other indulgences. What do I care if he's watching me like a hawk? Let his feathers become a tad ruffled by it all, it makes no difference to me and doesn't weigh on my conscious in the least."

He looked to his left and right, clearly worried about Henry getting the wrong impression. Trying to avert his eyes from her generous bosom spilling out of the pearl encrusted neckline on her dress, he grabbed a flute of champagne.

"You know the reasons I can't stop staring at you. This very flattering dress you've donned is what I call not playing fair. I've wanted nothing more than to plaster you against a wall somewhere and have my way with you since I clapped eyes on you tonight. …I'm guessing he spoke with you about Diane?"

She stilled her movements and closed her eyes, her nails digging into her glass as she took a calming breath.

"You knew? You KNEW!?" She seethed.

His brow furrowed as his eyes locked with hers.

"Of course I knew. I went in search of him after I left you this afternoon. He confided in me as to the specifics of the situation. I simply listened."

She shook her head, bringing her fingertips up to her temples to rub away her frustration and the building headache she was gaining slowly from lack of nourishment today, save the gallons of wine she'd been drinking.

"Oh I can only imagine the unfolding of that delightful scene. You, ever the faithful, loyal, servant to his majesty, convincing him of how right this decision is. Oh! But little does he know, you have your own interest in the matter. For if he leaves me…you can claim your prize! You championed him for finally having the nerve to leave his Italian Medici Mule behind and move on to the very lovely snake of a whore in his life?! Is that a striking resemblance the conversation!?"

She was seething even though her voice was barely above that of a whisper. His eyes widened at her interpretation of the matter. How wrong she was.

"You can't be serious!? Catherine, be reasonable. You are being foolish! You know perfectly well how the conversation went, however if you have such a slated lust for melodramatics, please my dear indulge yourself as much as you'd like. I am NOT the one who has deceived you…I am NOT like him."

She turned from him feeling the world spin slightly before she finally righted herself enough to walk.

"Spare me, Richard. I've had enough spouting of rubbish from men today!"

Richard scoffed catching Henry's eyes. Henry smiled and shook his head in amusement. To him, it looked as though he'd tried to apologize for calling Catherine names, and she didn't take it well, or rather it didn't go according to plan. To play up the scene, Richard shrugged, smiled to his friend and rose his glass in a silent toast to him. Henry did likewise.

She moved away from him and began to weave her way through the throngs of drunken Scots with one destination in mind; the doors of the castle that led into the garden. She needed air. She pushed against the men around her as they drunkenly bumped into her, not caring that she was the Queen.

"Will you Excuse me?! Move our of my way! Sir..I said….move…"

The giant of a man she was trying to get to clear a path, stumbled backwards drunkenly, sent her wine crashing to the ground and knocked Catherine clean off of her feet and into another body.

Strong, warm, arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She closed her eyes against the instant electricity she felt race through her body at the sound of the voice of the man who held her flush against him booming to the drunken man who'd almost sent her to the floor.

"Liam! You stupid FOOL! Watch what the hell you are doing you big oaf! You nearly crushed the Queen!"

The man turned and drunkenly bowed to Catherine, then wiggled his eyebrows at her,

"Oh I should only be so lucky to get a lass as pretty as that on her backside! Forgive me, your majesty!"

She gasped, shocked at the man's statement, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. His drunken state was somewhat endearing. These men were playful, and full of life. However, on the other hand they must be exhausting to put up with as husbands.

The man who'd just rescued her from being trampled by Scotsmen twirled her around to face him. She gasped again at the sight before her. The strong chest that her backside had been pressed up against was only one part of the very handsome man who stared down at her from beneath striking, clear, blue orbs. As he stared into her hazel eyes, his gaze grew darker with desire. Catherine knew when a man wanted her, and this man wanted her. She couldn't say that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Pay no mind to him Your Majesty. He's drunk, as are most of the men in this room."

She rolled her eyes impatiently,

"If you're referring to the fact that in the sober light of tomorrow he won't recall that he almost caused war between Scotland and France, I'll bear your excuse for him in mind."

His eyes held almost childish amusement at her irritation with him. To him, it was a challenge.

"I must say, you've managed to impress me and not many people can achieve such a task."

She clasped her hands firmly in front of her raising an eyebrow at his very forward statement,

"Oh? Why is that?"

He closed the distance between them that she was trying so desperately to create,

"Queens have had men drawn and quartered for such statements as his, yet here you are, amusement lighting your beautiful features from the comment of such a man. Women of such character and grace are common in my country, but difficult to seek elsewhere."

She gave a skeptical smile to him. Surely he had to know his statement towards her was no less bold than the drunken man who almost tossed her to the floor; this man in front of her simply had charm and tact with his delivery of such a statement.

"I must say, I am intrigued by Scottish ways. Not an ounce of shame from any of you. It gives and almost….archaic appearance to your people."

The man threw his head back as laughter roared from his chest.

"By archaic you mean…uncivilized?"

She smirked,

"Those are your words, my lord, not my own."

He gave another small laugh as he stepped even closer into her personal space. He lowered his voice an octave and it sent a shiver through Catherine's body,

"Ah..how right you are lass. Most people find us to be rather _animalistic_ in nature especially our women. However,' he stopped and gave her a full smile as he saw Catherine's lips part slightly and heard her breath catch, 'our women don't seem to mind our uncivilized ways when it comes to serving their needs."

She took a step back from him to try and fill her lungs that had suddenly lost air at the sound of his voice and stumbled slightly. His hands went out again to steady her, as she began to laugh hysterically at her own woozy state. He smiled at her with a chuckle,

"I believe your grace has over indulged a tad as well? Are our Scottish ways rubbing off on you already malady?"

She shook her head as she calmed her laughing. Catherine jutted her chin out in defiance at his statement,

"Quite the contrary my lord. I come from a long, distinguished, line of great wine connoisseurs. I can drink with the best of them "

She winked at him as he gave her an amused look. The man grasped another glass of wine from a tray and handed it to her as he discarded her empty one.

"Then let us see if an Italian can best a Scot!"

He clinked his glass against hers, and she drank as did he. She found his eyes with hers once more, trying desperately not to watch the muscles in his throat work or the small patch of broadened, tanned, muscular, chest that peeked out from his shirt. She didn't even know this man,

"Forgive me, but I haven't had the pleasure of formally knowing your name?"

He downed his entire drink, and his eyes cut to her.

" Your Grace, apologies for not offering my name sooner, I am Francis de Lorraine II, the Duke of Guise."

Her eyes widened with sudden realization,

"You're the Uncle of…"

He cut her off with a nod acknowledging that she'd just placed it all together,

"Mary of Scots and the Brother of Mary De Guise, yes Your Grace, I am."

She smiled. Well this was an interesting turn of events. One that she needed to heed as a warning to steer clear of this man. Too much was at stake for her to allow petty emotions and desires to get the best of her.

"Interesting that I stumble upon a man with the potential to be so closely tied to me and my family. What with our promised alliance from the marriage of my son to your niece, it seems you and I shall grace each others presence quite often in the coming years. Young Mary has spent a great deal of time at French Court, she is a delightful child."

As she stepped back from him to gain space, he stepped towards her,

"Yes, I know my sister is very appreciative of the way you took her in as one of your own when she was so far removed from the love of her family."

Catherine shrugged,

"From one mother to another…..any woman with even a hint of compassion would do the same."

His eyes burned holes through her. She needed to get away from him, to separate herself from this hold he had over her. She broke the awkward silence and handed her glass back to the man.

"I thank you for your chivalry, my lord. However I must go, I have great matters to attend to."

She nodded her head towards him as his fingers brushed hers, grasping the goblet away from her. She began to turn to go towards the garden when his words stopped her,

"If you would care for the company of another, my Queen, I'd be more than happy to serve you however best satisfies your….needs."

On the last word of his statement his eyes ravaged her body. She looked over her shoulder as she waltzed away from him,

"Oh my dear, though many men have tried to serve my "needs" few have succeeded. I very much doubt you'd be any different."

His brow rose as a positively evil grin graced his features. A confident smirk replaced his smile as he returned his attention back towards the party. Little did he know, she was trying desperately to catch her breath as she pushed through the heavy doors and into the cool night air.

MSMYZZz: will be posting again soon, Hope you enjoy :)

sylvia629: Hugs to you, thanks very much.

alenarose: Thanks for the kind compliment!

Nat: I can't help it, i'm obsessed with Cathry! Will be posting more, love! Thanks!

Lina: The fearless "Cathry Captain," thanks so much for the help with the language of this piece! Your encouragement is priceless!

CallmeCordelia1, demedicigirl, and MrsMargaret...Thank you ALL for the lovely encouragement on my FIRST story, "Scorn and Neglect." Didn't have the chance to send a shout-out last time, but I am getting the hang of it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Love and War" Chapter 5

Summary: Little did she know but Henry's eyes had been on her all night, watching her every move while he steadily drank away his whiskey. How will he react to her flirting?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Reign"..not in the least bit.

Authors Notes: This is from Henry's POV.

LinaOso: Immense gratitude for your guidance!

****It's a short chapter, but a necessary one! WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HOT HOT! IF YOU NO LIKE...NO READ! :) cheers to all :)**

His eyes hadn't left her all evening. Surely she must have sensed it. She met his gaze several times, those Honey eyes connecting with his for just moments before she would turn away, pretending as if she didn't notice his stare burning through her very soul.

The room was growing hazy in his drunken state, but he was still able to find her amongst the throngs of nobles. She seemed so carefree tonight. She'd come in from the Garden several times and in those moments he'd lost sight of her. However, there would be a flourish of sound somewhere in the room, he would find his gaze pulled to that place and find his wife; head thrown back in laughter, her face alight with humor as some man charmed her.

Richard kept finding his way to her at various intervals, something was off between them. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but their interaction was strange; especially for two people who hated each other.

However, that didn't bother him half as much as the Duke of Guise constantly having his eyes on her. Henry watched him. He knew the look a man's face held when it came to his wife. He was envisioning her, beneath him, moaning his name, writhing in pleasure. The Duke of Guise was quickly making an enemy of the King as he was making himself at home with his Queen, and Henry didn't care for his intentions. What caused his blood to boil more, was the fact that Catherine appeared to be returning his flirtations.

He threw back another glass of the warm, honeyed, liquor as it burned its way to his belly. He shook his head and huffed in frustration as he watched a man speaking to Catherine, eyes firmly planted on her ample breasts, sloshing his drink everywhere but clearly making her laugh.

It was as if she was doing anything and everything in her power to make him sorry for his previous statements to her. It was working. She looked magnificent tonight; regal, ever the part of a Queen to be desired. He looked like a damn fool, sitting stoically in his seat, looking smug, instead of at her side while she enjoyed the evening. He knew it, but he didn't care.

He couldn't even comprehend his own anger. Why did it bother him so? If she wanted to flirt with every noble in the room, he shouldn't mind. If she wanted to bring them all into her bed, he shouldn't mind. This was all a culmination of what he knew he _should_ be feeling as opposed to the _reality of his feelings. _

He sat forward in anticipation as he saw her move. She was heading back towards the doors to the Castle Gardens, all the while undoing her heavy, pearl-encrusted, cape. She was flustered and the room was stifling tonight. He could tell from the rose on her cheeks and the way she kept fanning herself that she was burning underneath the heavy skirts of her dress. The heat of the room combined with the droves of wine she'd been ingesting were having lovely effects on her usually porcelain skin.

She dutifully nodded to the men around her, while fidgeting with the buttons on her cape. She finally released the heavy fabric from her shoulders and Henry nearly fell out of his chair. The room quieted for a few moments as she paused, conveniently next to the Duke of Guise, as she was noticing everyone's eyes on her including his own.

Her dress was corset-style, laced up the bodice tightly causing her breasts to spill beyond the top of the dress. It's golden hue matched beautifully to the flushed color of her skin that glistened with a fine sheen of perspiration. Small, capped, sheer sleeves hugged her shoulders gracefully.

He felt his blood boil. She never showed so much flesh. She was torturing him on purpose. She looked more like a harlot than a Queen. The view that most of the men in this room were enjoying for the moment was one that was meant for only his eyes. The Duke was certainly pleased enough.

She smirked and continued her track towards the doors to the garden as if she hadn't noticed the impact that small action had caused. Henry stood, however, when he saw the Duke place his glass in a friend's hand; his eyes never leaving the Queen's generous backside and he began to follow her as she was currently unaware.

That was enough. He was done with these games. He'd be damned if he would allow another man to have his hands on what was rightfully his.

He stood, took the last few gulps of his whiskey and made his way towards the Gardens to find his wife and end this childish display of resentment once and for all.

*****a thousand apologies for not having paid more attention in World History. I will become better with research :)**

**To Sylvia629: A thousands thanks for continuing to read!**

**To alenarose: Hope you enjoyed!**

*****Keep the feedback coming guys. PM me with any and all ideas for this story or others you'd like to see! Love to all!**

**Cheers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Love and War" Chapter 6

Summary: The thread of tension finally has its' long awaited break between Cathry.

**AN: I do not own anything about "Reign." This chapter is rated M for sexy stuff between our Cathry! ENJOY..you are all WONDERFUL!**

**To: Lina...thanks for the guidance, love! **

The frigid night air licked away the sweat on her flesh as she passed by the many men and women who had stepped outside to brave the cold for a smoke. She haphazardly tossed her heavy, jewel, encrusted cape over her arm as she traipsed down the freshly shoveled sidewalk.

As she reached her destination of the rose Garden she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the rejuvenating night air. It was then that she realized how incredibly drunk she was. She had been doing everything in her power to show Henry that his words wouldn't cause her to crumble. She'd been flirting, laughing, and dancing the night away with every Scottish noble in sight, all the while gauging her husband's reaction with small, sideways, glances.

It was working. She could see him seething. However, as she stood just beyond the benches on the other side of the fountain with her back against the cool stone of the wall, she felt her facade begin to wilt. It was a hollow victory at best. She held no triumph at seeing her husband disapprove of her actions; it was just a small glimpse of what her lonely life would become if he continued with this torture.

She jumped as she heard footsteps crack over the broken branches and twigs of the rose bushes and turned to meet the steely, blue, gaze of the Duke of Guise.

"I am sorry, My Queen, I did not mean to disturb you."

She gave a small smile, "Not at all, my lord, it's quite alright. I simply stepped our for some fresh air."

She moved to place a bit of distance between them and stood beside the small bench opposite of him.

"Was there something you wanted?"

She saw his gaze darken with desire. Oh it was very clear what he wanted, that would never happen. Something pulled her in the wrong direction concerning this man.

"No, milady. I saw you walking out to the gardens and thought you might want some company."

This was strange. She needed to go back inside, being out here, alone, with him, was unsettling.

She rubbed her arms, pretending to be cold so it wouldn't look suspicious that she was leaving him.

"I'm afraid I must return. It's a bit colder out here than I suspected."

She gave a small laugh motioning to her cape that she'd realized she left sitting on the bench beside where he stood. She stood as he did with her cape in hand.

"Here, my Queen..allow me."

With long strides he made his way towards her; like a predator stalking its prey. She stood clutching her arms. He stood mere inches from her, his warm breath raining down on her face as his arms encircled her, stretching the fabric of her cape around her shoulders. His hands ran from her back to her shoulders as her gaze met his. Rather than let his hands drop from her body, he grasped her face in both of his hands and swiftly crushed his lips to hers.

Unable to catch her breath, she was completely taken off guard by such a forward action. She brought both of her hands to his chest and pushed against him with all her might. She stumbled back from him, wiping the taste of stale whiskey from her lips with the back of her hand.

He stepped towards her, undeterred, as she began to rattle off protests,

"My lord, if I've given you the wrong impression, I am sorry for that. I cannot allow this kind of behavior…" her chest was heaving for the oxygen he'd stolen from her lungs.

He shook his head with cheshire cat grin as he continued to back her into the stone wall. She felt her back press against the cold hardness of the fortress behind her.

"All night you've been saying something different…maybe not with your mouth so much...but with your body. Catherine…you want me as much as I want you…admit it."

She felt his hands at her waist as he began to bring his lips slowly to hers once more, she felt panic rise, turning her head away from him. God she was a fool of a woman to have flirted with him so shamelessly.

Like a savior out of the darkness a voice boomed, loud and clear. Catherine closed her eyes at the sound of it…Henry.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!"

With the skill of a trained fighter, Henry lunged his body forward making full contact with the Duke sending them both to the ground. Catherine gave a scream,

"Henry STOP IT!"

After a roll, the two men stood, breathing hard, facing each other one daring the other to strike first, Catherine was the only obstacle that stood between them.

Henry was seething, "Is this the thanks that I am handed for putting your needs…as a noble…as a trusted advisor to the realm above my own?! You…hiding in shadowed corners….with my WIFE!?"

The Duke fired back, "If you were paying more attention to your WIFE rather than to your mistress…she might not stray to other men so easily!"

Henry's anger boiled over, "How DARE You!"

He flew at the Duke again, his right fist coming in full contact with the Duke. Catherine feared Henry would kill him as the King effectively pinned the Duke beneath him and began delivering punishing blows to his face. She screamed for help as other men came running, pulling the two men apart.

"Lock Him up!" Henry had ordered to his guards as they grasped the Duke and carried him away.

As he stood, catching his breath, his gaze turned towards Catherine. She was shell shocked, standing with an open mouth in utter disbelief at what she'd witnessed.

She allowed her shoulders to fall as she turned from him and began to run to her rooms. She heard him call after her,

"Catherine!"

She ignored his shout that followed her and continued her path to her rooms, determined to get there before she lost her composure. She rounded the corner, feeling the hallway sway before her from her drunken state. Her breath caught as she heard him behind her screaming at servants,

"WHERE IS THE QUEEN!?"

She heard his footsteps again as her heels rang against the hollow walls of the castle, and she finally found the refuge of her room. She stood with her back to the doorway in the center of the room, shoulders heaving for breath, head falling into her hands as she crumbled into a million different pieces.

Hearing the doors to her room slam open with such forcefulness it caused a portrait of her mother to fall from the wall, she felt her heart slam in her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't make to compose herself more than raising her head and stilling her sobbing, all the while keeping her back to him.

He began his tirade in the way only a King can do,

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOUR CARELESS ACTIONS THIS EVENING!? HMMMMM? CATHERINE?"

She refused to turn to acknowledge him. This small action of self preservation served to only anger him more. She flinched as she felt him forcefully grab her shoulders.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

His face registered no sympathy, only outrage. She snapped, she felt something break inside of her. No longer fearful for her life she let her feelings ring true.

"WHY!? WHY, HENRY!?" She calmed her voice to a seething rage; quiet and full of disdain. "Why do you even care!? You've already laid out the terms for the rest of our marriage…or can you even call it that any longer? Why do you care of my motives, or my feelings!?"

He pushed her slightly from him as he began to pace, continuing to let his voice rage.

"WHY!? You CAN'T be serious with such a question! The QUEEN OF FRANCE…my WIFE practically whoring herself out to SCOTS..of all people! You're dressed like a damned Harlot..not a Queen! Your actions speak for an entire NATION, Catherine and you…."

She interrupted him with such force that it caused his pacing to pause at her words, "What of YOUR actions!? You HEARD the Duke tonight. Or did you conveniently block that all out of your memory in the past five minutes!? They…the NOBLES..your COURT…Henry they see YOUR indiscretions…not MINE! They see YOU..WHORING YOURSELF OUT TO THAT SNAKE DIANE! They can't pretend to understand it…neither can I!"

He took long purposeful strides to her, grasping her shoulders, shaking her slightly, now screaming to her.

"UNDERSTAND!? WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?! YOU DO NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE…you've pushed me aside…lied to me..gone behind my back to undermined me…YOU'VE GIVEN YOURSELF TO YOUR COLD..BLACK..MEDICI..HEART!"

The swiftness with which she brought her hand up to his face happened with lightning speed. The crack of the contact with her hand against his face rang through her bedroom. Sheer shock registered on his face at the idea that his wife, his Queen would strike him.

Her voice became viciously low, as tears tracked their way down her face, "My black...Medici heart is…..CRUSHED! You know NOTHING of my feelings. You want me to beg? Beg you to choose me?! Is that what you desire…my KING!? To see your wife reduced to begging like a dog? FINE! Pick ME..Henry! Choose me! Love me..more than HER! But for ONCE in your DAMNED life…..CHOOSE! Make your CHOICE! NOW!"

Before she could even register what he was doing, he was on her in an instant, all but picking her up and quickly shoving her backwards until her back slammed into the wall behind her and his lips descended to her own. She gave a pained cry, but opened her mouth to him. His hands entwined in her copper hair, ripping it from its pins. She began to shake her head, stopping her lips from opening to him as he peppered her face with kisses, cupping her face in his hands. She began to sob as she pushed against his chest.

"No..no! What happened to no more? What happened to…"

He cut her off again with his lips covering hers, capturing an audible moan from her lungs.

"Screw what I said..I don't give a damn." His words were like an answer to a prayer as he brought her hands above her head, pinning them effectively above her head. Pinning her body against the wall once more with the massive form.

She felt his hands go to the backs of her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her from her standing position. Catherine expertly wound her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him allowing him to carry her, never breaking their kiss, as he laid her gently on the bed beneath him.

She reached for the buttons on his shirt, with trembling hands she struggled with them. He slapped her hands away from his chest replacing her hands with his own. He worked the buttons of his shirt, ripping it over his head in one swift move. Her breath was coming in spurts, her chest heaving out of her very, tight, corset. She felt perspiration begin to rise to her flesh.

She moved to the golden laces on her dress, and he stilled her.

"No…I will do that."

She stopped on his command as his hands began to work her ties of the dress. She gasped when she heard the tear, the continuous ripping of the beautiful garment from her body. He couldn't get her undressed quick enough, it seemed.

"Henry..wait…"

He covered her protests with his mouth on hers again.

"You will NEVER wear this again. The ONLY man to ever see this much skin on you…WILL be me!"

In that moment, she forgot about the dress; she forgot about Richard, the Duke, in that moment she had everything she'd ever wanted; her husband laying his claim over her instead of another country or another mistress...just her...his wife.

She was left in her chemise and her corset that was adorned with a black and golden Flur De Lis. Her eyes darted to his trousers, now straining with his erection. He began to unbutton his pants, slowly exposing himself to her as he slid them from his toned hips. Catherine couldn't help but blush at the sight of him, he was ready for her, but she knew her husband. He'd always been a generous lover, never taking before giving.

"Turn over , on your stomach."

She dutifully rolled over as he unlaced her corset, following his fingers down her back with his lips. She closed her eyes to the sensation, her breath hitching with each, scorching , contact of his lips on her flesh.

"You are so beautiful, Catherine."

He pulled the corset away from her, then turned her onto her back once more. He urged her to sit up slightly as he bunched the gauzy material of her chemise around her thighs and slipped it over her head allowing her golden curls to fall over her shoulders. She was his Aphrodite. She'd always been beautiful. In her mind she was less of a goddess now after children, and years of strife and turmoil at the hands of France. To him, she grew more beautiful each day.

She reached for his hips and he slapped her hands away. This time, she bested him. She shoved him backwards and moved to sit on the edge of the bed forcing his hips even with where she wanted them. Now that he was freed him from the confines of his pants, she grasped his manhood at its base and began to expertly work him. His mouth fell open with a sigh as his head rolled back.

"Catherine…you'd better stop or this will be my undoing."

She chuckled. She wasn't done with him yet. She pushed him further back and fell to her knees at his feet. Her mouth descended upon him, causing him to curse on a groan. The warmth of her mouth surrounding him was heaven. She teased the tip of him with her tongue, then taking him fully into her mouth sheathing her teeth and hollowing her cheeks. His breath began to hitch, but she felt strong arms grasp her shoulders before she could continue. Gripping her tightly he brought her to stand in front of him, kissing her fully before tossing her small form backwards to land softly on the bed. She gave a small squeal as he bent over her, crawling up her body.

He brought his lips to her ear as Catherine arched her back to him exposing her neck to his lips.

"My turn," he whispered the words seductively into her ear causing a chill to shudder through her body.

His lips blazed a trail down her neck, pausing at her breasts. He brought the small tip of one, ripe, bud into his mouth suckling as she arched into him and moaned his name loudly. He smiled against her skin. This was how he loved her best. Exposed and vulnerable, stripped of her Queenly façade, stripped of her power, just Catherine; the woman he loved and desired.

He continued his path, past her breasts, peppering kisses to her ribcage. He licked the line down her stomach, just below her belly button and planted a small kiss to her navel allowing his tongue to dip inside to tease her. She gasped at the feeling the wetness of his tongue was leaving while being cooled by the air in the room.

On first contact of his tongue against her cleft, she screamed as her body arched and convulsed involuntarily.

"Henry…please!"

He chuckled, low and the vibration ran through her core. He plunged two fingers deep inside of her as he felt her begin to tighten around him, all the while teasing her with his tongue.

"What do you want, My Queen? Tell me…"

She blushed as her head thrashed to the side with clenched eyes. He ran a long finger up he wet center, and she gave another cry.

"Tell me Catherine…words, my love…tell me."

She gasped again as he repeated his action from before.

"You…Henry. I need you…inside of me..now..Please!"

He smiled up at her as he parted her thighs to settle between them. He poised himself at her center and kissed her nose sweetly, as she gave a smile. Two, matching, gasps and one small cry from Catherine were heard throughout the room as he pushed himself into her. Her tightness almost crushing him, he gave her time to adjust and for her body to release itself to him.

He started his pace, slowly; agonizingly slowly. He rested his forehead against hers, feeling perspiration begin to gather near her hairline.

"You are mine…Catherine. Mine..no one else's…..say it. Say you are mine."

She nodded against his head, lips parting with a gasp as she felt her release building..

"Yours..i'm yours. I've always been yours…forever."

His pace quickened. He was nearing his release, the same as hers as he urged her to fall with him; to leap over the edge.

"Stay with me Catherine."

She nodded only able to acknowledge the fact that he was speaking to her. She gasped as he began to feel her tighten around him. He was moving at a punishing speed, but she urged him on. She arched her back violently as she found her release, he threw his head back as he yelled her name; he was loud enough for her name to be heard from his lips throughout the castle.

He stilled as she struggled for breath. Henry's eyes found hers as he simply gazed at her, while stroking her hair softly. He planted a small kiss to her forehead as she smiled up at him through unshed tears.

"What's wrong, my dear? Did I hurt you?"

She gave a small laugh as she shook her head,

"No, not at all. I'm fine…I'm wonderful."

As he moved beside her and began to run his fingers lightly over her abdomen with a feather-like touch, he whispered softly to her.

"Catherine…I love you."

She turned her head to him, "I love you, Henry."

As he moved to his back, and closed his eyes with satisfaction, he didn't hear her silent plea to him as she was sure she said it aloud,

"Please, don't hurt me again."

**AN: Whew...*fanning myself* sorry for taking so long to update! More to come! An abundance of love to all of you!**

**To alenarose: Thanks,darling, for continuing to follow.**

**To demedicigirl: ***HEARTS*** for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed! Love scenes are not as easy to write as people might think! YIKES..if I didn't do them justice! (silently hopes she did :)**

**To Katie: Sorry for the slow update, will be posting more soon. Glad you are enjoying!**

**To sylvia629: Not done yet, love. More drama just ahead :)**

**As always, feedback is CRAVED! What did you like, what did you not like? Anything more you'd like to see!? You are all wonderful!**

**Cheers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Love and War" Chapter 7

Summary: Can she let down her walls? Will she FINALLY be able to allow him in? If she does, will he hurt her? Our favorite couple, back at it again.

**TO: My wonderful Beta, Lina, thanks so much for your guidance boo! xoxo**

The early light of dawn beckoned through the heavy drapes, casting shadows across the expanse of the Queen's rooms. She felt her body begin to stir to life and made an attempt to move, finding herself unable to do so.

She felt warm, too warm, and felt as though a heavy weight was wrapped around her. She began to open her eyes, feeling it difficult to breathe.

She gasped as she opened her eyes to find her husband wrapped around her tightly, holding on to her for what seemed like dear life. She'd almost forgotten he was here, she'd become so used to not sharing a bed with anyone.

Of course, he still visited her chambers often enough, but he rarely slept with her through the night. Even before their "talk" about no more carnal relations, he didn't stay the night. He'd stay long enough for her to fall asleep, and she'd always wake disappointed once again.

She smiled softly to herself at his position. She was wrapped up in a cocoon of white sheets that he had effectively kicked off of him at some point and sought warmth in her instead. His head rested on her stomach, arms wrapped around her midsection, legs wrapped around her legs.

She was about to allow her hand to wander over his shoulders, but the words "_I will no longer visit your chambers…we will be king and queen but nothing more," _stopped her just short of reaching to him. Her thoughts began to plague her.

_He said he loved me, then again, he's said that before._

_He's always gone back—on everything, his word, to her._

_He will hurt you again._

She felt her breath begin to quicken with such thoughts. She needed space, from him, from his hold on her.

She began to unlatch his hands from her body, slowly, so as not to rouse him. She effectively slid from his hold on her, allowing the coolness of the room to calm her heated flesh. She glanced back at his naked form, sprawled out on his belly, snoring softly. It was achingly painful to not allow herself to fall right now, but she knew him. She knew that he'd said these words before to her. It _always_ ended the same. In the public eye, as Queen, she would become ruthless while killing him silently with her scorn, but behind closed doors she would be in shambles.

She quietly moved behind her privacy screen to ready herself for the day. After throwing on a small amount of rouge, tossing her golden locks up haphazardly, and donning a simple dress free of a painful corset and heavy jewels she crept back to the side of the bed. He was still sleeping.

She allowed herself a small moment. Moving slowly to the bedside, she drank in this image. Catherine painted a lasting picture in her mind of the contours of his face, the strength of his breathing beneath the rise and fall of his chest. She didn't want to forget him like this. She hoped that when that moment came, because with him it was always a matter of "when" not "if" it would happen, she wouldn't want to hate him. Praying silently, she hoped she could think of him like this, and feel the love that she feels for him right now in this very moment.

At the sensation of hot tears beginning to form in her eyes, she took a deep breath, turned and began to walk from the room. The moment she shut the doors behind her she faced the day. Eyes forward on the hallway that led to the throne room ahead of her, she thrust her chin forward, slowly forced herself to place one foot in front of the other, then found her pace quickening the further she strayed from her bed—from Henry.

Rounding the corner to push through the heavy oak doors she felt an arm reach through a shadowed corner and pull her quickly into it. A scream began to form in her throat when warm lips covered hers quickly as her back went against a stone wall. She pushed against the figure to meet blue eyes staring a hole through her.

"Richard!" His name left her lips on the breathless realization of who her abductor was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to frighten you, I had to see you."

She fidgeted beneath his gaze, clearly uncomfortable with this situation. Being so close to the room where almost every noble in France would soon be gathering, had her on edge about prying eyes.

"Richard, this isn't safe. I have to go."

She moved to step around him and he stilled her with warm hands on her shoulders. She saw it then, the concern on his face at how she was clearly brushing him off.

"Catherine, wait!" His voice was a forceful whisper as her back rested once more against the wall, his hands keeping her in place while his eyes pierced her.

"What do you want, Richard?"

"What happened to you last night? We argued, you were clearly drunk, I saw you speaking with the Duke, then you went to the garden."

She shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pry his suspicion away from her.

"I needed fresh air and nothing more, now if you'll excuse me."

Again, his hands stilled her,

"Catherine, dammit! Talk to me!"

She froze as he slightly shook her. She was growing far too weary of these antics. First the Duke, forcing himself on her last night, then Henry and their terrible argument that left her more confused than ever, and now Richard. She'd had enough of men's hands on her. She had enough of this idea that because she was a woman, they could handle her in such a way.

"I heard afterwards the King and Duke fought. Then you disappeared—but so did Henry."

Her eyes met his and she saw pain etched on his features, he continued to push her for answers.

"Catherine-did you have sex with him?!"

She went to speak, to try to explain as Richard's anger boiled over.

"You can't be serious, Catherine! Why? Why do you allow him to do this to you?!"

"Because, Richard, I am his _wife!_ More than that, I am his _Queen_. If he wants to bed me twenty times a day, I have to allow him to do so. He has certain rights over my body that I cannot deny him. Why am I explaining all of this? You _know_ this."

He shook his head, taking one small step towards her. His gaze held suspicion and speculation at her statement.

"You expect me to believe that Henry suddenly had a change of heart in less than a few hours from the time he spoke with you about no longer visiting your chambers? I don't believe you! Just speak the truth, Catherine! Admit it, you wanted him last night."

She shoved his hands off of her shoulders and fired back with a shouted whisper.

"Yes, alright, YES! Is that what you want to hear? Of course, I want him—he's my husband. I love him, Richard. I've always loved him."

Her heart broke as his head dropped, eyes registering pain as if she'd physically hit him. She brought her hand to his cheek to try and soften the blow of her words.

"I love you also, Richard. Don't ask me to choose. You know that's not an option for me. There's more—"

His eyes went back to hers at the sound of worry in her voice.

"I believe he suspects us—or rather you."

His brow furrowed, "Why? Did he say something?"

She shook her head, "No, but it's a feeling I have. I saw the way his eyes followed you last night after we spoke. I feel as if he will try to find out."

He nodded slightly, seeming to find resolve as he spoke the next words.

"Then I should go. I'll tell him that you and I spoke, I tried to come to an understanding with you about my actions, and you were less than open to my apologies. Any position he wanted to offer me would be off of the table, as he would know the discord between you and I would only cause him greater headaches than he already has."

"No, Richard, you can't leave—"

He cut her off with a small, chaste, kiss on the mouth, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"It's the only way, my love. The sooner it happens, the better. I shall request and audience with him for this afternoon, I'll send word to you of how it all goes later."

She gave a small smile, but felt pain strike her. Richard was one of her only allies, besides Nostradamus. For her, she was losing another person she could trust, and that number of people had never been astounding. She did love him, he'd done more for her than most people in her life had.

She grasped his face in her hands, and kissed him. It was full of passion and gratitude, and with a silent promise that they would see each other again.

She brought her lips to his ear as she whispered softly, "Goodbye, my darling. I love you."

She kept frustrated tears at bay, and managed to turn away from him and gather herself just before pushing through the doors of the throne room. As the heavy doors closed behind her, Richard crumbled.

He was supposed to be a man, not cry, show no emotion—he knew that much. However, when it came to _her_, he'd never really been good at that.

**AN: AHHHHH! So sorry for taking so long to post! Hope you enjoyed. Cheers to all!**

**FEEDBACK PEOPLES….PUUUULLLLEEEAAZZEE! **


	8. Chapter 8

Love and War Chapter 8

**AN: As Lina says, LADY WE DON'T LIKE IN THIS CHAPTER! SORRY KIDS, SHE'S IMPORTANT TO THE ENDGAME! **

Summary: Diane returns with a lie to the castle while Catherine continues to evade Henry. How long can she keep up the charade?

Catherine had managed to avoid Henry for the better part of the day. While part of her ached for leaving him so abruptly, another part of her was all too certain it was what she had to do.

It was a very real struggle for her this morning to not want his arms around her. She had felt the constant pull from him while she was dressing herself for the day.

She had found herself stopping in her morning routine often. Her thoughts becoming consumed with him, she'd close her eyes against the onslaught of memories. The way he'd made love to her the night before was with a fierceness she hadn't witnessed since they were first married. He'd taken his time with her. His lips had trailed over every inch of her flesh. When they became one it was as if he was trying to lose himself in her. His eyes had screwed shut as he moved within her. He seemed to be using her to chase his very real demons away. Little did he know, they'd be waiting for him the next morning. They always were.

It was close to noon as she made her way to the main entrance of the castle to go find Charles and little Henry. They were playing games on the front lawn with Francis. She knew they'd be going inside midday luncheon soon and then afternoon naps, so she wanted to have a few moments with them. The times when she could simply be called "mother" and not "Queen Catherine," or "Your Grace," were the moments she truly cherished. At her core she'd only ever wanted to be a mother. It was her greatest accomplishment.

As she pushed through the doors into the crisp air she felt her heart drop to her knees at a rate that should have caused her to fall over. Her eyes landed on a royal carriage, heavy trunks and boxes being carried out then a very svelte Diane stepping forward with a devilish grin across her smug face.

Their eyes met as Diane made her way over to Catherine and gave a small curtsy.

"Your Grace."

Catherine rolled her eyes. She hated when Diane did that. She knew it wasn't sincere in the least. She almost wished that when Diane and she had to be face to face, Diane would begin their encounters by slapping her to begin with instead of such a hollow act of respect. At least their disdain for each other would be established from the start.

"Diane. What brings you back so soon? Not enough to _entertain_ your lusty needs in Paris, my dear?"

Diane's eyes cut away briefly in annoyance.

"No, quite the contrary. I had plenty to entertain me. It seems the king didn't have enough to _entertain_ him while I was away. He sent for me to return."

Catherine felt bile rise in her throat. Surely she couldn't be referring to her. She and Henry had only just made love the night before. There was no way that Diane could already know about it. Still, she couldn't pretend that her words didn't sting a bit.

"Oh and we both know how you live to serve." It was Catherine's turn to smile now.

Diane curtsied once more. "I better go and find the King. I'm sure he's as eager to see me as I am to see him."

She gave Catherine a wink before brushing past her into the castle as if she had some sort of rightful ownership over Catherine's home. She smelled of wretched perfume. It made Catherine want to vomit.

Catherine felt anger laced with pain boiling just beneath the surface of her calm façade. She felt like a fool. This is why she left. This is why she didn't bask in the glory of the night before with him. She _knew_ he would return to Diane. She was right to try and salvage what small amount of her sense of self she had left.

She squared her shoulders and began to walk around the castle to the south keep. She didn't want to face her children in such a sudden foul mood .

"Good—now things can go back to normal."

She said the words quietly to herself but couldn't force them to sink in. Maybe Richard was right. Why did she allow him to do this to her? She knew why. She'd always known why. The truth was she was in love with him. She always had been and probably always would be.

As she rounded the corner into the rose garden she allowed herself a moment of solace behind a topiary wall. Dropping her face into her hands, she rubbed her eyes in frustration. Her innermost thoughts began to scream at her.

_You have been ruined from the moment you were born. _

_This is just HOW Medicis are. _

_You will never rid yourself of your lust for power, it's in your blood._

_You can't allow yourself to be loved. Love makes you weak. _

These thoughts had plagued her ever since her time in Florence. She'd been confident once—sure of herself in every way. She never used to question or second-guess her actions. Now that seemed to be all that she ever did.

She turned from her hiding place to walk back to her room. As she turned she felt a resolve fall on her shoulders.

_I don't need him to love me. I'm strong enough alone._

Never being one to dwell in the past, even for a moment, she left it all behind her as she walked back through the south entrance of the castle.

She smiled at the people she passed and gave a sigh of relief as she reached the sanctuary of her room. She pushed the doors open while rubbing the tension in her neck with her free hand.

Catherine jumped with a loud gasp at the sound of a man clearing his throat. Her head snapped around quickly to find deep brown eyes looking at her with nothing but hope and unspoken expectations,

"Henry."

**AN: Next chapter LOTS of Cathry! Love to all!**

**To rlockareddy: Thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**To Katie: Next chapter I shall deliver Cathry, my dear!**

**To demedicigirl: Thanks Boo! Love to you for your continued support!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love and War Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Oh Puullllleeeeezzzzeeeee.

Summary: The showdown! Just when she thinks he will be "typical" he goes all "Henry" on her.

Rating: K

**AN: So sorry it's been so long since my last post! Was out of town for a bit, but i'm back!**

**To Lina: My wonderful Beta, the struggle was REAL with this one! As always, thank you!**

Rather than allow her shock to register across her features, she turned her back to him and began to absently fidget with a broach on her vanity.

"What do you want Henry? Why are you here?"

She felt anger rising to the surface. A slow boil had been started by her interaction with Diane that was beginning to spill over.

"Catherine—"

She heard him shift knowing he was rising to walk towards her. "Please—just let me explain—"

She turned to him knowing her face held an, _I can't wait to hear this_ expression. Crossing her arms and taking a firmer stance her hazel eyes challenged him to continue.

"I didn't know Diane was returning so soon, I swear. Had I known I—"

He stopped midsentence realizing what he was about to say. It was too late. He didn't need to continue. She knew the words that failed him in that moment.

Her eyes widened with realization. She gave a small laugh as if to say _unbelievable._ She found the words for him.

"You what, Henry? You never would have made love to me? Is that what you want to say?"

His face held so many emotions. Fear seemed to be radiating from him. He was terrified of losing her—but he just did.

"No, Catherine. I made love to you because I _love _you. I've _always_ loved you. I did not send for Diane to return! You have to believe me!"

He lightly grasped her shoulders. He was begging—pleading. He felt her placing her walls up again. He felt her slipping away from him. She shoved his hands away from her, crossing the room to create distance.

"Henry, _why_ Diane came back is of no concern to me. That is not the issue. The issue is that you continuously push me aside to satisfy your own selfish needs."

He followed her with that desperate look still on his face and that aching sound in his voice. It made her want to believe him. She knew better.

"I can change, Catherine. Please, just give me a chance to prove that I can be what you need. Please don't shut me out."

As he reached her she fought the urge to run—run as far away from him as possible. She stood her ground as he cupped her face in his hands. She saw him move, his eyes trained on her mouth. Her hands came to his chest to stop him. Not this time. This time she wouldn't allow him to seduce her, have her body, whisper sweet nothings, then desert her. No—it was time to face facts.

She squared her shoulders, preparing for the pain she was about to willingly allow him to give to her. "Alright. Have it your way then, Henry. Choose."

He faltered a bit, eyes blinking in rapid succession trying to process what she said. "I beg your pardon?"

She nodded with a smirk as Henry allowed his hands to drop towards her shoulders.

"Choose—me or her. There is not enough room in this marriage for three people any longer. If she is going to continue to be one of your many favorite past times, then I will graciously take my leave from this terrible situation. However…" She brought her hands lovingly to his face. "If it's me you want—send her away. Banish her from our lives forever and give yourself to me in all things, husband."

His hands dropped from her shoulders and he began to pace. Catherine allowed her breath to leave her finding a great deal of peace with the situation suddenly. She was exhausted. In the end, she knew she wasn't fighting against Diane. She was fighting Henry. Her husband. The _King._ This was a war she knew she'd never win. She closed her eyes with a knowing smirk and slightly shook her head. _Oh will he ever learn?_ This was a question that relentlessly plagued her.

She knew he didn't want to speak. He was afraid of hurting her further. She knew all to well the unspoken words that he would never be able to find. She didn't need to hear them. She decided to spare him the pain of having to say them. She would, as always, beat him to the punch line.

"Henry, for God's sake stop pacing!"

She shouted it more forcefully than she'd meant to. His eyes reached hers as she saw small tears forming in his brown orbs. So much pain laced with hope and fear could be seen in those eyes of his. She wished with all of her heart to know the struggles that tormented his soul. Sadly, she'd given up on that long ago.

"This is over."

He shook his head fervently as he began to step towards her again,

"No, Catherine please—"

She held up her hands to stop him short of touching her.

"Henry-just _stop!_ _Please,_" It was a plea for him to spare her, "This has gone on long enough. We can't keep up this charade. We need to come to the realization that we can't control everything. The least of all of these is our feelings. Your constant mercurial emotions are a distraction that, quite honestly, I don't need. You desire a queen who will not undermined your authority. Why can we not simply come to an agreement that we will try, for the other's sake, to be more appeasing on those matters and simply leave the rest of this mess up to fate to decide?"

He dropped his head with an exasperated sigh, "Because, Catherine, I love you. I want more."

She closed her eyes keeping her emotions reigned in tightly, "Yes, but are you willing to pay the price for that _more?_ This _more_ that you are speaking of requires sacrifice, Henry—and effort. It's not something for you to push aside until you _feel_ like giving it some attention. Henry, be reasonable. That is all something you've never been able to fully promise me. Please, don't start trying to do so now. I am far too weary of these games."

The silence between them seemed to stretch for years. His head dropped in defeat, pain etching his features. She was pushing him away. She was locking him out of her heart. He was a foolish man. He knew that. He'd made her this way through his years of spoken promises that he never made good on.

Catherine knew him well enough to know he wouldn't stay faithful to her. It was a learned behavior. One that she was probably somewhat responsible for. Through their terrible pasts they had both learned one lesson, perhaps a bit too well. The act of self-preservation was the one thing she and Henry knew better than anything. They both had an innate sense for things that could hurt them, and they both knew how to avoid such pain.

He gathered her hands in his, and she allowed him to while giving him a small smile. She knew he wanted to be different. "I will change Catherine. I will find a way to be better—to be what you need. I will make you happy again, I swear it."

She closed her eyes and gave a small nod, knowing it was a lie but effectively pacifying him.

He kissed her hands lovingly and walked out of her doors.

She allowed herself to fall onto the edge of the bed with a sigh. She hated herself right now, but the alternative was much worse. If she allowed herself to have hope, it would end in disaster and almost certain humiliation for her. The first time she and Henry had found their way back into each other's arms after he brought Diane back to court was one such time (sounds strange need help wording this).

They'd argued and Henry had said that she needed to decide what she wanted from him, because he couldn't keep playing this game. That night in a moment of passion Catherine had gone to his chambers to find him and to make amends. She'd pushed the door open to find Diane on top of her husband in the throes of passion. The tirade that Catherine went on was epic, but born of her own humiliation. She vowed then that she would never set herself up for such degradation again.

Catherine reclined back into her bed feeling the weight of the events of the past few days settle on her body. She was tired. Her eyes slipped closed and she allowed herself to drift for a moment. She could have become angry over the situation. She could have screamed and ranted the way she usually did. That never worked. For some reason she felt peace with the way they left matters this time. There had been no ugly words thrown at each other, no accusations and threats. Just clarity.

Catherine woke an hour later to shouting. Perhaps she had dozed for longer than she'd expected. Sitting up, she strained to hear where the shouting was coming from. It was muffled. She stood fighting the fatigue that plagued her bones and followed the sound. Her feet led her to the window of her room. Peering through the beveled glass she saw men throwing trunks into a carriage and two people yelling at each other.

Catherine's eyes widened with the recognition of the two figures. Henry and Diane were in the midst of a fight. He was pointing and shouting inaudible words as she seemed to be crying and firing a few shouts back at intervals. She strained to make out what they were saying. The last words she heard rang loud and clear from her husband. Catherine gasped as she heard them.

_"We are finished! Leave and do not return, Diane!"_

Catherine's hand covered her mouth as she watched Diane climb into the carriage. What the hell had he just done? He'd kicked Diane out of the castle and from the sound of it—from their lives. She turned from the window, her face registering complete and utter shock. Her breath left her in a rush.

"Son of a bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

"Love and War" Chapter 10

Summary: The second showdown. It's Henry's turn to throw down the gauntlet.

**AN: Glad to see our Queen back in action! Thank you all to my faithful readers for sticking with me through this story! You are all the greatest.**

**To Lina: As always, thank you for always inspiring me. **

She was seething. In her mind, everything was settled. He made promises of his love for her as usual and he would break them and return to Diane. Her mind was racing as she began to round the corner of the hallway that led to the steps of the main stairway.

_Where had this gone wrong?_

_What could have caused him to send Diane away?_

_This could become a nightmare very quickly._

She tried to rein in her temper, something she had never done very well with. She paused at the top of the stairway to see her husband approaching the main entrance to the castle after his encounter with Diane. Hastening her steps, she descended the grand staircase calling to him as she saw his eyes cut towards her.

"Henry—"

He was upset. She could sense that much, however if looks could kill she'd be a dead woman. She saw so much frustration in his eyes. The frustration wasn't with Diane. It was with her.

Never having been one to shy away from a good fight, she continued her line of questioning without a second thought, "Have you lost what little sense you have left? What have you done? In what way did you interpret my words to mean that I wanted you to send Diane away?"

Catherine's emotions were boiling to the surface of her usually calm façade. Her voice was beginning to take on that dangerous tone. She knew how to handle Henry. However, this was anything but typical behavior for him. She felt as though she knew less and less of the man standing before her. He didn't say a word. He continued to stare a burning hole through her. The muscle in his jaw was working at a rapid pace with the clenching of his teeth. She pushed him further.

"What are you staring at? Are you going to answer me?! I deserve an explanation at the very least, and you are simply going-"

Through her tirade Catherine hadn't even noticed the servants, guards, and various nobles who'd stopped to watch the show between their King and Queen. However, what Henry did next not only cut Catherine's words short but caused gasps to be heard from onlookers.

With lighting speed Henry grabbed Catherine's tiny wrist in his very large hand and began to drag her forcefully down the hallway towards his chambers. She was struggling to free herself. She would not allow him to handle her.

"Henry, STOP—this is foolish—honestly people are watching-"

He didn't falter. He continued to pull her along behind him causing her to stumble periodically. She felt panic beginning to rise as his hold on her wrist only tightened. The endless parade of people in the great hall moved against the walls as they watched the spectacle before them.

"Henry, you are causing a scene-"

When her words seemed to not even scratch the surface of his purposeful demeanor she became exasperated with him. _Alright, if you want to cause a scene_. She dug her heels into the ground and ripped her arm away from him effectively freeing herself.

"Henry, let go of me! You are acting ridiculous!"

He cursed loudly before turning back towards his hot-blooded Italia wife.

"Dammit woman! Can you NOT ask questions and simply trust me for five whole seconds!?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed at him. She was not in the mood for games. She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, lifting her chin for good measure.

Henry saw that she would not come with him willingly. He gave a frustrated groan, rolling his eyes to the heavens and finally placing his hands on his hips. Nobles stopped their various card games and gossip to watch their King and Queen staring each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Henry dropped his hands and moved towards her with long, purposeful, strides.

"Fine, have it your way, wife!"

Catherine's eyes widened in shock and horror as her husband scooped her off of the ground in one fluid motion. Throwing her over his shoulder she began to scream in protest.

"Henry! Put me DOWN! You are such an ass! Stop this at ONCE!"

Henry's face held a wicked smile. He passed through the doors of the great hall to travel down the corridor that lead to his room giving two guards a slight wink.

"What are you saying, my sweet? I can't hear you!"

She kicked hard, "Put me down! You are going to drop me!"

He chuckled, "I would never do such a thing, darling. Now quiet!"

He smacked her on the bottom, eliciting a small yelp from his angry wife. Oh, there would be hell to pay for this, he knew that much. However, right now he only cared about one thing. Getting his stubborn Medici wife to listen to him.

The guards who stood at his chambers awkwardly bowed to him, their faces registering the shock of seeing the Queen tossed haphazardly over the King's shoulder. Pushing through his chamber doors, trying desperately not to drop his irate queen, he made it to his bed. She landed with a soft thud as he tossed her down.

Knowing his wife all too well, he awaited her next move. She frantically moved to stand, to try match him step for step. He was ready.

"Henry, honestly!"

He shoved her shoulders ever so lightly, causing her to flop back onto her bottom.

"What the hell are you do—"

He held out a hand to stop her movements and to let her know he didn't want her to stand.

"You, my queen, are going to sit right there on that bed and not say a word. You are not going to yell, or scream, or toss out anymore ultimatums. You are going to do one thing only—listen. "

She opened her mouth to protest, but again he cut her words short.

"I KNOW—that's a rather large expectation on my part. Do try, my love. I'd hate to have to spank you again."

Her gaze pierced him. Narrowed hazel eyes threw knives at his heart from where she was forced to sit. Henry began to pace nonchalantly.

"Catherine, you spoke quite eloquently before. I loved your bit about me choosing Diane over you, and some other rubbish about my indulgences. It was almost as if you expected me to betray you. Now, I realize that I am much to blame for that. " He stopped his pacing and turned to square his shoulders to where his wife sat. She looked stunned. He smiled slightly, moving towards her and dropping to his knees in front of her. He gathered her hands and gave them a small kiss. "However, none of that interests me because it doesn't give me you. I'm not expecting you to open your heart to me right away. I realize after everything I've put you through that might be one flower that will never blossom for me. I also know that I might fail miserably and continue to be the foolish man I've always been. I also realize that if I don't at least try to earn your trust-I'll never forgive myself. You can push me away all you want. Go ahead and build your walls miles high. I won't give up. I will earn your trust and love with time, Catherine, I swear."

Catherine's eyes were wide with fear. She could barely process this situation. She was terrified, for so many reasons. Her heart was a deep ocean of secrets. Storms wrought with painful tears had filled it to the brim and buried certain horrors of her past deep within her. No one had ever bothered to venture that deep into the heart of Catherine de Medici. The last person she wanted to make herself that vulnerable to was Henry… and yet he was the only person as well. She wanted to speak, to make him see reason, but it was clear he wouldn't allow her that satisfaction. He rose to his feet, allowing the back of his hand to run along her cheek softly.

"I love you, Catherine. Just you. I'll do anything to show you that."

He turned and walked out of his room, the door giving a resounding click that broke her thoughts. This could be disastrous.

**AN: More to come kiddos! Thanks for your loyalty.**

**To FaerieBreath: Love that you caught the comedy from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**To demedicigirl: Ask, my dear, and you shall receive! Sexy Cathry times coming at you soon!**

**To FilipaGautheir: Thank you for your "Cathry" congrats.**

**To Katie: Thought you'd like that, hon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Love and War Chapter 11

Summary: Henry's persistence at earning Catherine's trust is causing her to lose sleep—and not for pleasant reasons.

Rating: T (Warning-references of Catherine's time in Florence as a young girl. Not too graphic—but still, better safe than sorry!)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Reign".

**AN: So, because i'm awful at balancing the many demands of my life-I must apologize immensely for not posting sooner! I will appease with hot, steamy, chapters ahead! CHEERS 3**

Forceful, ungentle, hands assaulted her body. Harsh, disgusting, words were thrown like daggers into her soul. Yet another one of the soldiers was having his way with her almost lifeless body. She couldn't take anymore. Her vague attempts at fighting them off had only been met with that sickening laughter. She was but a child. Her attempts were futile at best.

"Hold still you rich little brat!"

She struggled to let out a scream-no sound escaped. She could no longer gain air into her lungs. Hot tears began to pour from her eyes, _God help me—he's killing me_, she thought to herself.

"NO!" She kicked frantically.

_Catherine!_ She heard her name being called.

_That voice-I know that voice, but I do not know this man. _She struggled against his strong hold on her small frame. His grip on her wrists made them feel as though they were made of ash and would disintegrate beneath the forcefulness of his hold on them.

"Please, stop!" She hated that sound, the sound of her own helpless voice begging for mercy. Even at this age, she held great strength and pride. Both were being ripped away from her violently. With the distant calling of her name, the man's face seemed to dissolve right in front of her. Another face began to replace her assailant-Henry.

"Catherine, wake up! It's me!"

Her lungs struggled for air. Even though her eyes were open and wild with fear, she had not yet processed the fact that the man clutching her was not trying to harm her. The chords in her neck strained. Henry realized she wasn't breathing though her eyes were open. Shock registered on his face as he shook her slightly, fearing suddenly that she'd pass out.

"Catherine! Catherine-BREATHE!"

She struggled against him, pushing his hands from her body and scrambling a safe distance away. The moment she gained space from his hold on her, air came flooding back into her lungs. She welcomed generous gulps of oxygen into her body. Her chest heaved; sweat drenched her flesh causing the gauzy fabric of her nightgown to stick to her like wet paper. With her back against the headboard, she tried to calm her nerves. Her eyes cut to Henry's. Oh—those eyes. He was looking at her with a more than pained expression on his face. She held the resemblance of a wounded animal. Worry was etching Henry's features. He stayed glued to his spot opposite from her on her bed, trying to process the ugly events that had just unfolded in front of him.

He could hear her lungs laboring. Every muscle in her body was clenched tightly. It had been nearly ten years since his Catherine had one of these awful nightmares. It always began the same. She would become restless in her sleep, tossing and turning, and then begin to speak strings of broken Italian. It would be soft at first, then crescendo into gut wrenching screams. She would become tangled in sheets, fighting off an invisible being. When she would wake, it always took a few moments for her to realize her surroundings. He waited for the next part. Like clockwork he saw it happen. The look on her face changed swiftly as the bile rose from her stomach in a rush. She stood from the bed and with lighting speed ran towards her chamber pot. She began to retch the contents of her stomach. Henry ached to go to her—to hold her hair away from her beautiful face that was stained with painful tears. However, he knew well enough by now she would let him nowhere near her, at least for the next few minutes. As she continued her torrential heaving, he went to her wardrobe to grab a new nightgown.

Catherine closed her eyes, sitting back with her legs tucked underneath her and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She allowed her head to lull back against the wall. Her breath was finally calming. She peered from heavy eyelids at her husband as he clutched the fabric of a clean nightgown; suddenly she felt the wet cold of her clothing against her heated flesh. She shuddered. He stood over her and she couldn't look him in the eye. She hated how dirty she felt after these dreams. It solidified the idea, at least to her, that she was incapable of a normal life—much less being loved.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded her head slightly, keeping her eyes downcast. He reached his hand out to her allowing her to decide if she wanted him to touch her or not. He remembered exactly how to approach her. Be present—but keep his distance; be patient and give her time. She hesitantly slid her hand into his allowing him to help her to stand. As she rose to an upright position, he steadied her as she seemed a bit uneasy still. He guided her back to the edge of the bed, "Sit." He said it gently, lightly grasping her shoulders to help still her shaking form.

"Raise your arms." Her eyes shot to his with a silent plea hidden in her hazel orbs. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

Henry silently scolded himself, _you damned fool, any blithering idiot would know she wouldn't want to strip herself bare in front of a man at this moment and time. _ He nodded knowingly, his eyes silently offering apologies that she seemed to understand and he handed her the nightgown before turning his back to her.

Catherine slipped the wet nightgown off of her body, shivering from the permeating cold that pierced the room momentarily. She slipped the dry fabric over her, then reclined back on the bed before speaking, "You can turn around." Her voice was raw from screaming. Henry hated how torn apart she sounded. He hated seeing her like this. His strong, mercurial, seductively unpredictable, Medici wife was a hollow shell at this very moment. He turned back to her to see her haunted gaze looking at him.

"Might I sit?" He gestured to the bed beside her. She moved over slightly to allow him to sit beside her. As he sat he gathered her hands in his own, giving a sigh of relief when she didn't fight him. He knew it was probably too soon for questioning, and he risked having her wrath hurled toward him by doing so, but he had to know. Had this been happening often? If these terrible nightmares had been plaguing her often, he was partially frustrated with her for not confiding in him. However, a larger part of him was deeply angry at himself for allowing her to stray so far from him, and to have to endure such awful demons alone. He decided to question her in the most tactful way possible.

"What do you think caused this, Catherine?"

She shrugged, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly, "I don't know. I really don't. I haven't had a nightmare in almost ten years. " She sighed, her breath hitching slightly from her sobbing. Her head was pounding. Fatigue from strain settled into every fiber of her muscles. He was the only one who had ever seen her this way. Part of that gave her solace, but another part of that made her hate herself. She had started sleeping separately from him early on in their marriage to avoid such situations. They seemed to happen less frequently when he was wasn't lying right beside her. She had fooled herself into thinking that she would never have to face these situations again. How wrong she had been. Even though he was the one person she had unburdened herself towards, she had never _truly_ dealt with the issues that tormented her soul. Henry had never discouraged her from speaking about her past, however he never openly discussed it either. Only at these times, in an unconscious state, did those times make such a violent appearance that they impacted not only her but anyone around her. That person had only ever been Henry. Richard and her had never shared a bed for more than the time it took to be intimate. The only man she'd ever allowed close enough to bare her soul to, was the one man who'd betrayed her, humiliated her, and ripped her fragile soul apart. It was sickeningly ironic that she was now allowing herself to be open to such turmoil, yet again.

Silence stretched between them. It was always hard for him to speak to her after these episodes, but he'd forgotten just how difficult. "Would you like for me to fetch a physician? Even Nostradamus?"

She shook her head. For Henry to suggest Nostradamus as a viable option to diagnose her "problem" was laughable. He hated the court seer. Again silence stretched before Catherine whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry, Henry."

Henry dropped his head as he felt rage begin to build from his very core. He spoke forecfully allowing some of his unrestrained emotion to spill over the surface. "Don't, Catherine. Don't even start. You know how I loathe when you do that. We've been over this. Not one bit of this is your fault. When you will stop apologizing for something you had no control over?"

She pushed herself up further on the pillows, wincing slightly, feeling her body ache with the stress of her nightmare. She felt beaten and bruised. She gave him a small smile as she saw that anger leave him just as quickly as it had come. One word, "Habit."

He dropped his head nodding slightly. Walking towards her, he leaned into her slowly, "Do you want me to stay or leave?"

She smiled more fully, though the action did not reach her soul. She was hoping to deter him from becoming upset at what she was about to say, "I think I need some space for now." Henry nodded and kissed her forehead, the sweat finally beginning to dry into a sticky mess on her body. He turned to leave her with her thoughts.

"Henry?" She called to him quickly while sitting forward slightly. "How did you know—I mean-about-"

"Your guards burst in to help you when you began to scream in your sleep. Not wanting to risk making it worse, they came for me."

She nodded, "Thank you." She meant it. He had never allowed her to battle her demons alone. She only wished that he would allow her the same curtesy. Sadly, his demons were tucked away in a place she feared she would never reach.

He bowed his head slightly to his Queen before turning back towards his pathway out of her room. With the click of the door behind him, Catherine allowed herself to fall back into the welcoming softness of her bed.

_What's happening to me? Why now? After ten years—this can't be a simple fluke. Something—or rather some ONE caused this to happen, but what's changed?_

Allowing her mind to drift, she thought of Henry. The fear that she had witnessed within his gaze just moments ago pulled at her heart. She remembered the first time she'd had a nightmare after they were married. Henry had all but forced her to tell him the truth. He knew her. He knew that his Medici bride would hide behind her regal façade and not allow him to venture into her past. They'd talked all night. Henry listened—she let flow the ocean of secrets she'd hid from everyone.

Those times were over. He'd made her regret telling him her secrets many times in their rocky past together. Realization slammed into her, bringing with it a rush of clarity. That was what had changed-Henry.

_Could it be?_ She thought to herself.

Could it really be that this new devotion her husband was showing her was causing her turmoil that went deeper than just her usually calm surface? It would make sense. The last time she and Henry were "close" the nightmares were a common occurrence. For them to return alongside her husband's attention seemed only logical. However, in the past when a nightmare plagued her sleep, Henry would curl himself around her body and hold her tightly against him until she found peace and would rest. Suddenly her bed felt too large; too cold; too empty. She suddenly found herself wanting the closeness of his skin and the smell of him to surround her.

She turned onto her side feeling her tired muscles scream in protest. She put the thought from her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to fall back into the oblivion of sleep. However, in the flash of her mind's eye the voices of the men who stole her innocence were waiting for her. The feeling of their hands on her body was too familiar. She tried in vain to keep her breathing even and calm though the images in her mind were sheer destruction to her resolve. For the better part of an hour she lie awake, staring at the ceiling, listening to the fire pop and crackle through the silence of her room. She thought that simply staying awake all night would be the better option to a fitful rest, if that was even offered to her by the ghosts of her past. However, all too soon the spectres began to seep from the confines of her mind and whisper menacing words to her.

_This won't do,_ she thought. In a rush of frustration she rose from her bed and donned her robe and a shawl to shield her from the cold dampness of the castle. Slowly, she shuffled out of her room seeing her guards stiffen slightly at sighting the queen. She turned to them,

"The king—did he return to his room?"

"Yes, Your Grace. He said that if you needed anything one of us should fetch him without hesitation. Would you like for us to summon the King, your majesty?"

She shook her head, "No thank you. I'm more than capable of summoning him myself."

The men bowed to her as she made her way down the corridor to the King's room. The usually short trip to Henry's chambers seemed to take an eternity. Thoughts began to pull at the corners of her calm exterior.

_What shall I say?_

_What if he rejects me?_

_What if I can't stand him to be near me?_

She found herself standing just outside of his door. Her gaze rested on the wood in front of her, as if she could will it to give her the answers to all of her uncertainties.. Henry's guards shuffled uncomfortably before one of them spoke.

"Your Majesty?" She turned to him, "Would you care for me to rouse the King?"

She smiled slightly at him and shook her head. Her thoughts won. She began to step backwards. _This is ridiculous_, she thought as she turned away quickly finding a speedy pace to remove her from the potentially uncomfortable situation she was suddenly terrified this encounter would be. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the door of his room open, then that voice.

"Catherine?" She closed her eyes, hearing her name falling from his lips. Would she ever tire of that sound?

She turned back towards him, "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I can leave, I just—"

He interrupted her by stepping out of his room cinching the tie of his robe around him firmly. His gaze held concern etched with fatigue. It was much too late for this she was certain, but she wouldn't be able to sleep without his presence. Why couldn't she just admit that to him? She knew why.

"No, my darling. Please—come in."

He placed his hand on the small of her back sending a small course of electricity through her body at the contact. Gesturing to his guards that he and his Queen were not to be disturbed for the duration of the night, he closed the door behind him. The guards gave each other a knowing smile as they stepped slightly away from the King's door.

**AN: So sorry for the long delay in posting! Will be catching up very soon! Love to all! SIDENOTE: SEXY CATHRY TIMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Love and War Ch. 12

Summary: Catherine and Henry find solace in each other's arms...finally.

**Rating: M for sexy stuff! IF YOU NO LIKE-NO READ! **

**AN: demedicigirl-this one is for you, dearest! cheers!**

Disclaimer: blerg...sadly I own nothing concerning "Reign."

The early light of dawn stretched through the semi-drawn curtains of the King's chambers. The deep ambers and golds of the various tapestries and lush fabrics were set ablaze with light. Warmth began to seep through the bitter cold that the night had left behind.

Henry lay on his back, eyes cast towards the ceiling. His mind was racing with countless thoughts of the night before, and exactly how the magnificent creature who was currently tucked securely against his side and under his arm came to lie in his bed. She had come to him. He couldn't even begin to understand it. This was _not _ typical Catherine De Medici behavior. In times of stress, she was notorious for pushing away anyone or anything that offered comfort. Yet here she was. She had come to him. He kept repeating it over and over in his mind, his eyes falling towards her angelic face, still unable to believe she was really here.

He turned to face her on his side, bringing his right hand lovingly to her face. He swept a few loose tendrils of her golden curls away from her cheek, relishing in the feeling of her skin. She began to stir. Hazel eyes fluttered open to settle on the face of her husband staring at her with a tenderness she hadn't seen in ages. She smiled a peaceful smile, content with the few hours of rest she'd received after finding solace in her husband's arms.

She briefly recounted the night's events. Her horrendous nightmare had attacked her peaceful slumber, then daunting fear crept into her thoughts keeping her from returning to sleep. What intrigued her most about the previous night was the fear she had of having to _ask_ her husband if she could share his bed. After he'd ushered her into his room he hadn't asked her any questions. He already knew. He simply undid his robe, went to her and whispered softly "_trust me_" before slipping her own robe from her shoulders as well. Then he guided her to his bed, where he tucked her safely into his body. She had instantly fallen to sleep. Exhaustion had taken its' toll on her. Now here she was, awaking to his face. She silently thought that this must be the most seductive sight. To wake up to Henry's face every morning, and his eyes simply painting a permanent portrait of her in his mind for all eternity.

"Good morning." He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. He used to do that often when they were first married. He said he loved her pert nose when she spoke of how she hated it.

"Good morning, my King."

"Did you sleep well, love?" He rubbed her arm through the fabric of her nightgown as Catherine felt small firings of nerves begin to awaken an unexpected part of her.

She smiled and nodded as she scooted closer to him, molding her body to his before dropping a chaste kiss that was full of promise to his lips. She felt the beginnings of his early morning erection digging into her lower belly, and gasped at the contact of it with her flesh. Henry groaned -low and animalistic.

"Catherine-you are going to have to give me some space unless you don't want me to ravage you right here and now. It's difficult enough to control myself around you. Having you in my bed, so warm,' he closed his eyes and hissed through clenched teeth as she wrapped her outside leg around his legs, bringing his straining erection in direct contact with the inside of her thigh, 'You will be my undoing. No teasing me, Caterina."

His eyes locked with hers on his last words smoldering her. Slight shock registered briefly on his features when he realized that she wasn't teasing him. His Catherine wanted him. Never one to disappoint a lady when it came to this area of his life, he was more than happy to appease her lust for him. Moving slowly, he kept in the back of his mind the night's events and made a silent vow that he wasn't going to rush her, but take his time causing her to forget about those monster's hands on her. As if he could replace those terrible memories with a simple touch. If only it were that easy.

He moved slowly, cupping her face in his hands as he rolled her onto her back, bringing his lithe body to rest against her side. Lowering his lips to hers, he parted her mouth slightly with his tongue; teasing his way inside. As she granted him access, he covered his mouth with hers, physically feeling a damn break within her resolve somewhere. She let go completely. Her arms desperately wound around his neck bringing him fully to her. She kissed him shamelessly, moaning softly as their tongues danced together beginning an all too familiar rhythm. This is how he wanted her,always. Not afraid to voice her desires. No Queenly facade to mask her true emotions. In this capacity she was pure woman and something about that idea drove him insane.

Never breaking contact with her lips, he placed himself between her thighs allowing a small moment to roll his hips forward into her center. Catherine's back arched instinctively off of the bed, her mouth breaking contact with his as her head rolled back with a deep moan escaping her lips. The smile on Henry's mouth was pure evil as he repeated his actions once more. She brought her eyes to his in a moment of frustration,

"Who's teasing whom now?"

He nodded bringing his tongue along the seam of her lips again, "That's right, my love, and that's how I want it. Afterall-i'm King-I get whatever I desire."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully before placing a hand to his chest and shoving him backwards. Bringing her petite form over him, she straddled his body placing her hands on his chest before lowering her lips onto his in a heated frenzy of passion. Breaking the kiss with her copper locks falling around them like a halo she whispered on a moan, "Then perhaps my King should tell his Queen what he desires from her."

He brought his hands to cup her bottom, kneading and massaging as his hips bucked upwards as if to silently answer her question. It was Catherine's turn to give a devilish smile. She knew her husband so well. He always went straight for the kill, but she had other plans. She began to blaze a trail of kisses across the scruff of his jawline loving the purely masculine scent of him. Her lips were replaced at intervals by her tongue, leaving a warm, seductive, trail from the hollow of his throat as she continued her tortuous path down his sternum. She heard his breath quicken as his fingers wove into her hair, urging her on in the gentlest of ways.

Licking a tantalizing trail from his belly button, she found her destination quickly, but wasn't quite done drawing out his suspense. She moved to the crease of his groin, running her tongue the length of that small place, eliciting a groan as his head was thrown back. His hips involuntarily began to undulate, begging her to take him fully in her mouth. She didn't disappoint. Weighing him in her hands, she ran her fingers delicately along his heat allowing herself a small moment of admiration. Slowly reaching her tongue out, making sure her husband was watching her every move, she made first contact with his flesh. His hands gripped in her hair just as she brought him completely into her mouth. Sheathing her teeth, she worked him. Up and down at a steady pace as his hands urged her on. Her small moans of delight at the pleasure she was giving him was causing her own need to radiate from within her. Henry's head thrashed from side to side. She continued her ministrations for the better part of a few minutes. Drawing him in and keeping him on edge. However, she knew he was already close. She could tell from the tension in his body. Almost on cue he stilled her with his hands,

"Catherine,' his breath left him in a rush, 'Not like this. I want to be inside of you when I-"

Before he could finish she was crushing her mouth to his. All hesitation was gone. This was now a heated dance of two impassioned lovers. They had left their fears, the outside world, France, the Castle, their own insecurities-all of it had been shed. As a sinner finds absolution in confession, so they were finding absolution in each other's arms. Moving atop his wife, he brought his erection to her center quickly dipping a long digit into her warmth to test her readiness. Oh she was more than ready. His finger explored her soft folds before plunging into her depths again. Catherine arched beneath him struggling to keep a tight rein on her resolve.

"Now, Henry. Take me now-Please."

He smiled down at his passionate, Italian, Bride. Some things never change. He entered her in one swift motion, causing Catherine to scream then bite her full, bottom, lip for some semblance of control. He hated that. He wanted her to scream, to call to him, to shake these stone walls with her moans of pleasure. After all, servants gossiped at all times about sheer nonsense. At least this time they could give them something to gossip about.

Pushing into her at an increasing pace he had to still his movements altogether when Catherine brought her shapely legs around his waist and connected her ankles at his lower back. He closed his eyes while bringing his forehead to hers. She smiled as she kissed him softly,

"Are you alright, my love?" She asked the question knowing very well that he was not. She knew he was trying to hold on and trying to wait for her.

He glared at her before he pulled out of her completely, leaving her body devoid of his fullness and she whimpered in protest. He teased her just at her entrance. He took pleasure in watching her writhe beneath him, and the feeling of her ankles urging him to plunge into her again.

"I'm sorry-my dear, are you alright?" Two could play at that game. She groaned in frustration before her groaned crescendoed quickly into an earth shattering scream as he plunged back into her shaking body. Moving quicker he could feel her flutter against him. She was almost there. Cupping her face in his hands he began to coax her to completion,

"That's it my sweet Catherine. You're almost home."

High-pitched cries for air came rushing forward from her lungs as she gasped his name with one final push, they both fell over the edge. Spiraling into oblivion he held her fast against him as her body clenched around him and the tension poured from her until she was lying helpless and spent. After laying still, calming his breathing for what seemed like minutes he realized he must be crushing her with his weight. Bringing his head up from the crook of her neck his eyes found hers. He ran his fingers lovingly along her cheek before bringing his lips to hers again.

"Oh, how I love you, Catherine."

She closed her eyes at his statement. She was done. She had already fallen and she knew it. She couldn't fight anymore. Running her fingers along his bottom lip and the scruff of his chin she said the words he craved.

"and I love you, Henry."

She leaped into the unknown at that very moment, knowing that she was potentially offering herself as a sacrifice to Henry's lust and power. However, she also knew that if she didn't allow another chance for them at love, she'd spend the rest of their marriage wondering, "what if." Henry moved to her side, not breaking his contact with her.

"This is the beginning, Catherine. I promise." He nuzzled into her neck as Catherine's gaze stayed trained on the ceiling. Two words flew across her mind at that moment.

_I hope._


	13. Chapter 13

Love and War Ch: 13

Summary: A bit AU here with the dynamic between Marie De Guise and Catherine. I'm portraying them as having been friends for a very long time. So here we go… a bit of a surprise for Cathry to come :)

**AN: To all of my faithful, wonderful, followers and reader of this story and my others-I THANK YOU ALL!**

Disclaimer: I wish!

Rating: T for language.

Two weeks after the night of her dreadful nightmare, Catherine sat at her vanity. Her lady, Charlotte, twisted and tucked the mass of copper curls atop her head, interweaving them around her crown. She was dressing for a large party that was being thrown in honor of the signing of the final contracts for the future marriage of Mary Stewart and Francis. Henry had been in a mood all week while the dealings were underway. Then very quickly he shifted into a ridiculously happy demeanor instead. Catherine smiled to herself, _he's so mercurial, _She thought to herself.

Since that first nightmare, Catherine had continued to have very vivid dreams However, none of them were as terrifying as that first one. Most of them caused her to wake with a start, or cry out in her sleep. As for violent tirades, she had convinced herself it was that one time only. The good news through all of this was the reason she was losing sleep these days had nothing to do with demons of her past. She and Henry had spent every night in each other's arms. They'd make love well into the morning hours, then stay awake talking, sometimes all night. Catherine couldn't help but smile to herself as Charlotte re-pinned a stray tendril into place. She was happy. However, at each happy thought that passed over her, a sinister dread lurked just shortly behind. She was fighting so hard not to keep her hopes high for this situation. The problem was that she found herself having less and less control over how she felt. Falling back in love with Henry was something that just seemed to happen.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts followed by a guard, "Apologies for the intrusion, Your Grace, but Marie de Guise-"

His announcement was interrupted by a tall, slender, woman with chocolate waist-length hair speaking over him and entering the room carrying a bottle of Bordeaux and two goblets.

"Can make her own introductions to her best friend."

Catherine smiled as she gave a small squeal. Jumping up from the chair, nearly knocking Charlotte over, she ran to her long-time friend and embraced her in a very un-queen-like manner. Marie gave a chuckle as the younger woman almost toppled her over.

"My my, I can see that our letters haven't been nearly enough to keep you from missing me."

Pulling back and holding her at an arm's length Catherine beamed, "I'm so happy you're here. I've so missed our talks."

Servants flooded Catherine's room bringing fresh fruits of all kinds along with aged cheeses for the ladies to snack on while readying themselves for the evenings events. Holding up the bottle and gesturing to all of the various delicacies around them she shrugged, "Why do you think i'm here, dear? Bordeaux, food, hair, makeup and a riotous party tonight? We always dress together, so that we may soak ourselves in wine before facing the relics of court."

Catherine laughed as Marie finished pouring her glass of wine. Holding the goblet up in the air to gesture for a toast, Catherine raised hers as well, "To friendships."

Catherine nodded as Marie drank her entire glass. Catherine took a small sip and began to sit back down at her chair so that Charlotte might continue the maze of hair she had been constructing. Marie furrowed her brow at the much shorter Queen before flopping down on the divan, "Why such a small amount of wine? I'm usually holding you up by the end of most of our parties."

Catherine gave a disgusted scoff as she shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't felt well over this past week. I have no appetite and my stomach is constantly in a terrible state. I think i've caught a touch of something. Francis was ill last week with something similar. I'm sure he or one of the children gave it to me."

"Ah," Marie popped a grape into her mouth before continuing, "So tell me everything. How's life at French court been?"

Not wanting to give away anything, even though she trusted her friend, she shrugged nonchalantly taking another sip of wine before standing and slipping her corset around her torso so that Charlotte could tighten it.

" Typical. Endless affairs, endless parties, endless gossip. Just as normal as ever."

A knock at her chamber door caused both of the women to turn. Before Catherine could even speak to the person to wait because she was indecent, the door flew open followed by Henry.

_Damn. _

His eyes trained on her almost naked body he gave her a suggestive glance not even noticing Marie, "There's my _beautiful_ Queen!"

Causing a deep blush to fly to her cheeks Catherine turned to him just as Henry managed to see Marie giving him a speculative smirk, "Henry, dear. Look who's come to keep me company!"

She said it a little too excitedly. She was hoping she would deter him from making a scene. Marie's presence only seemed to encourage Henry. He and Marie had always gotten along. He smiled broadly as she stood from the Divan.

"Marie De Guise-' grasping her shoulders lightly kissing her cheek he gave her a once over,' Don't you look ravishing?"

Marie chuckled, "You're still a terrible liar, Henry. How are you?"

He turned back to Catherine and went to kiss her cheek, "We are very well indeed, and yourself?"

She simply bowed her head to him before walking over and pouring herself another drink. Henry turned his full attention to his wife, leaning in closely to kiss and nuzzle her ear. He whispered something that made Catherine visibly blush, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Marie narrowed her eyes at the couple who was acting more like newlyweds rather than two people whose marriage had been put through hell.

The King turned in a flourish still holding on to Catherine's hand while Charlotte resumed the tying of her corset, "Ladies-i'll leave you to make yourselves even more breathtaking than you already are for the evening! I expect your best jewels and gowns tonight and be the envy of every woman at the party!"

Catherine smiled at him as he turned, dropped a kiss to her hand and backed away, "My lady."

The door closed behind him and Catherine avoided her friend's gaze. She changed the subject quickly, hoping to God that Marie would drop the topic of the spectacle she'd just witnessed.

"So, how is James?"

Marie crossed her arms letting Catherine know that subject would most definitely NOT be dropped. Catherine's hazel eyes found Marie's narrowed, smoldering, glare.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

Marie's eyes widened, "Would you care to explain that lovely spectacle?"

Catherine rolled her eyes.

_Damn. _

"Caterina De Medici-why is your husband-the self-proclaimed womanizer of France suddenly unable to tear his hands or his gaze away from you? You two look like newlyweds instead of two people who live in a marriage that contains many more individuals than just a husband and wife. I've noticed-I don't see Diane around anywhere."

Catherine winced as Charlotte pulled her corset tightly around her ribcage, "Oh I finally took care of that problem."

Marie choked on her wine, coughing and spitting. Catherine chuckled slightly at her friend's outburst.

"Catherine!? Did you poison her!?"

Catherine threw her head back and gave a screaming laugh, "NO! Marie-be reasonable! I could NEVER do that. Henry would have me killed!"

Marie followed Catherine back to her vanity to put her makeup on. "So? Out with it! Tell me everything!"

Marie moved Catherine's desk chair closer to the Queen's vanity so they could speak. Catherine leaned forward with knowing smirk, picked up her glass of wine then motioned to her friend's empty glass.

"It's a long long story, friend. Pour yourself another glass."


	14. Chapter 14

**Love and War Ch 14**

Summary: Cathry is handed a bit of surprise at the party for Mary and Francis.

Disclaimer: **Enter Snarky Remark**

Rating: M for language and adult situation.

**AN: The friendship between Catherine and Marie de Guise is a bit of AU, but I wanted her to have a real friend, someone who would understand her.**

Catherine was bedecked in the deepest midnight blue. It caused her copper locks to appear to glow atop her head while a small tiara peeked from beneath shining and revealing a very demure, understated, regal finish to her ensemble.

Henry's eyes were trained on his lovely wife, watching as she mingled with various people here and there throughout the room, stopping every so often to engage in girlish giggles and laughs with her friend, Marie de Guise. He threw back another Brandy, feeling the liquid warming his belly as he watched Catherine move on to speak to a very drunk Lord Berger. The man couldn't hold his liquor and he had an affinity for younger, noble, women. Henry felt a pang of jealousy as the man ogled his wife's ample bosom and sloshed his drink everywhere. He was a loud, boisterous, man. His wife was more than aware of his multitude of affairs. She didn't seem to mind as she indulged in similar pleasures. As quickly as his jealousy had flooded his mind, a smile crossed his face at watching his wife interact with him. She was so tactful, gracious, always such a lady. She laughed with him, indulged his harmless affections, then gracefully left him stumbling about. He gave a small laugh, oh how he loved that woman. Catherine could calm the stormiest sea. She could also cause a storm more violent than any that he had ever witnessed. Her mercurial ways were a thing of beauty to him.

Catherine turned to speak to Marie who had pulled her arm back towards her, "Have you seen Henry? He hasn't taken his eyes off of you all evening."

Catherine's hazel orbs cut towards Henry to find a smoldering gaze, speaking tantalizing words and promises of what he desired from her at that moment. Catherine knew when a man was undressing her, and her husband was shamelessly guilty of that. She gave him a knowing smirk as he stood, holding a hand up to stop the music, his trained gaze never leaving hers as the throngs of people stopped dancing and turned their attentions to their King.

"Tonight, my Lords and Ladies, marks a very special occasion. Not only are we blessed, by God himself with our lives, our wealth, and our freedoms; but we have secured an alliance today that will take France and Scotland into a very bright future. There is one person, who among all of the chaos of ruling a country, being a father, and a husband that has remained a constant, calming, presence. Sadly, this person usually receives little to no words of gratitude-especially from me."

Catherine's head shot up and her eyes met his again as her friend bumped her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "This is about to get interesting."

"Oh no."

Catherine felt her breath leave her in a rush. She felt panic rise. Her eyes pleaded with him silently, _Henry, please don't do this. No public affirmation of love. Please don't, because if you hurt me, again, I can't take the humiliation of having to face these people again with Diane at your side instead of me."_

Even though the man could read his wife's thoughts loud and clear, he charged on without a second thought. He wanted to make known his love for her, "My loving, caring, beautiful wife-Catherine. Would you do me the great honor of a dance?"

The crowds parted, women swooned as men smirked approvingly of the very attractive Medici Queen that they would all love a piece of. Henry stood before her, bowing respectively and holding out his hand to her. She gave her best smile, though hesitation and fear boiled just beneath the surface. He pulled her gracefully to the dance floor and draped his arm around her waist as they stood hand to hand. Catherine kept a poised smile on her face, even as she began to scold her reckless husband,

"Henry, just what in God's name do you think you are doing?"

He gave a chuckle as they began to move making it look as if she were discussing something as mundane as the weather with her husband, "What does it look like, Caterina? I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room, tonight."

Shifting positions, bringing his lips dangerously close to her own he continued their seemingly, happy, conversation "I want everyone to know what you mean to me."

She swallowed hard against rising bile at the thought of what people must be thinking, and then what they will think if Diane returns to his bed at any time. She wouldn't survive the pain. She knew it. He must have noticed that his hot-blooded Italian wife stopped firing back because he furrowed his brow and whispered to her, pulling her attention back to him.

"Catherine-are you alright?"

She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions flooding her mind, feeling nausea build and the room begin to sway. Her breathing was coming at a rapid pace and she felt a cold sweat form as the base of her skull and begin to stretch it's way around her entire body. She desperately prayed for the song to end, she needed fresh air.

"Henry-loosen your hold on me, please. I can't breathe."

He heard the alarm in her voice and turned his full attention to her, stopping their movements. Her skin was pale, clammy, devoid of the usual blush that graced her features. The room began to pitch around her, somewhere in the distance she heard Marie call to her. Catherine had one goal-outside. She turned and began to walk towards the doors as the nobles started talking louder about her sudden escape attempt.

"Catherine? What's wrong-are you alright?!"

She felt Henry's hands on her arms trying to turn her attention back to him. She ripped herself away from him, feeling nausea overtake her and her corset beginning to feel like a prison on her lungs. A man's face in front of her was the last image she saw, a voice screaming somewhere that the Queen has fainted, and Henry yelling for Nostradamus to be fetched quickly. Darkness enveloped her and she gave in to the solitude of it before her body violently hit the ground.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! To all of my faithful readers! LOVE TO ALL AND MANY THANKS FOR YOUR CONSTANT ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**Katie: Glad you enjoyed, love. Thanks for all of your lovely praise!**

**demedicigirl: Naughty, naughty...no spoiling the fun, love. Haha..all shall be revealed soon. Grazi...Grazi. Your excitement keeps me writing.**

**alenarose: Good to hear from you, sweetie. Glad you've had time to catch up. What's life without a bit of Cathry fantasy!?**

**FaerieBreath: I love our chats, dear. Many thanks for the constant clarity you bring to my writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Love and War" Ch 15

Summary: An unexpected surprise that leaves our Queen in quite a state.

**AN: I am switching up the POV here to all Catherine. I feel it will give a bit more of an "intimate" view into her own turmoil with the news ahead. **

Disclaimer: Pshhhhhh…..yea right.

I barely registered the resounding "Click" of the door to my room, or the shadow of the man who moved to stand before my bed, until he spoke.

"Your majesty?"

_Oh yes...me. He's talking to me. _He was wringing his hands nervously as I finally was able to force my eyes to look at him. His inattentive, sideways, glances were telling me everything I needed to know. Judging by his previous line of questioning before he went to his laboratory, I knew where this was headed.

"What is it, Nostradamus? Tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it." _Right? I can, can't I? _

The fact that I was questioning my own strength was just one of many insecurities I seemed to be forced to face during the past few weeks. Henry's presence always did that to me. No one else could cut me deeper than him. No one else could heal my wounds more completely. It was a constant state of a violent need that I found myself aching for and wanting to push away all at the same time.

I heard it then. The words being almost whispered through the haze of my thoughts and the room that was still spinning around me ever so slightly.

"_Your Grace, you are with child."_

I registered a squeal of delight from my friend Marie de Guise who had been by my side through the entire ordeal this evening. Henry, though worried, had been encouraged to stay with the party and assure everyone that I was nothing but the portrait of health. A loud rushing sound was resonating in my head as I closed my eyes temporarily to allow his words to sink in.

I was torn from my own thoughts by arms encircling me and Marie's soft _congratulations. Then-_

"My dear, what's wrong? You don't seem pleased."

I gave as convincing of a smile as possible and felt tears forming behind my eyes. _I'm not. _ I wanted to scream it at her, but a Queen's duty was to produce heirs to the throne. I wanted to punch something; to hurt it as much as I did right at that moment. Just when life was handing me some tiny scrap of happiness, it was violently ripped away from me in the blink of an eye. Thus would begin an age-old dance that I was all too familiar with. Henry would be overjoyed, doting on me, showering me with an endless of parade of gifts both for me and the baby. Sickness would come, a difficult pregnancy given now my age and the fact that I had never had an _easy_ pregnancy through 8 other children. Carnal relations would cease for the sake of the child. Diane would come back. I would be alone..again.

I knew I was a fool to have such terrible thoughts. God _should_ punish me for even feeling this way. Just once, just one damn time, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted me and Henry. Just us. Not for France, or the realm, or our children-but for me.

Realization hit me suddenly, like cleansing water to my muddled thoughts. Henry would be expecting an explanation for my fainting. He would be riddled with worry until someone told him something reassuring.

"Wait-"

Both of my friends turned to me, "Please, don't tell the King right away. It is still far too soon to assure that everything will continue on without complications. I would never forgive myself if he was told then have to suffer through crushed dreams if something happen that could cause-"

My words trailed off as they stuck in my throat and died. My eyes lowered as my mind strayed to more ominous memories. _Louie._ My poor son. He was born very weak and didn't live past his first birthday. My heart shattered at the memory of that pain. The pain of losing a child was like a knife that stayed in one's heart for all eternity. Losing him had almost killed me. I didn't know if I could bear losing another.

As if sensing my thoughts, Marie rushed to my side and grasped my hand in her own, "Of course, Catherine. Whatever you want."

I smiled at her, genuinely. She was the one person who seemed to always understand me. Even when I didn't seem to understand myself. Nostradamus moved to a small table and filled a glass with water, bringing it to me.

"What shall I tell the King?"

I took the glass and sipped, grateful for the refreshing gift, "Tell him I have a virus. Francis and Claude have both been ill this past week-he'll believe it without asking questions."

He nodded, removing a vial from his shirt pocket. "This is lavender oil. I'm going to place a small bit on your pillow, temples, throat, and neck. It will calm you and help you to rest. You need to rest as much as you can, Majesty. You are older now than with your previous children and given your typical complications during-"

I held up my hand feeling exasperation growing. I didn't need to hear this. He stopped his tirade mid-sentence, "I am aware of this all. Thank you."

He distributed the oil in all necessary places and I inhaled the pure scent deeply. I instantly felt myself relax. Marie left the room, Nostradamus was next. I sank beneath the welcoming solitude of my bed, rolled to my side and allowed my mind to drift just before sleep overtook me. I silently prayed that the change I'd witnessed in Henry as of late was genuine. If it wasn't, this could cause me more pain than i'd ever felt in my life. Allowing my hand to drift, I brought it delicately to my very slight belly. Nothing. No kicks. No bumps. No rolls. Nothing. To think, however, that in just a few short months I would be feeling all of those joyous movements again, I felt a surge of expectation and vague hope. Pushing it away, I drifted off into a fitful slumber, all the while protecting the life growing inside the solitude of my body.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! More to come, stay tuned!**

**demedicigirl: There you go, love. Your predictions were correct-now how will our King react!? Suggestions-maybe? lol.**

**FaerieBreath: Feeback, as always, dear! **

**Katie: Agreed! Good Cathry stories are VITAL now more than ever! I will faithfully continue to write! Happy reading, dearest.**


	16. Chapter 16

Love and War" Ch 16

Summary: How long can Catherine keep this a secret?!

Rating: T-for language.

**AN: I'M BACK! I am terribly sorry for keeping everyone waiting! I HAVE NOT FORSAKEN YOU ALL!**

Disclaimer: I WISH….

AN: CallmeCordelia1 this is for you, love. Your writing is contagiously wonderful. Cheers!

She sat at her vanity staring blankly at the almost unrecognizable image before her. Catherine was deathly pale. Her once bright eyes were hollow and seemed plagued with heavy dark circles. She took a deep, steadying, breath and wiped the sweat on her brow away with the back of her hand. The Queen of France had just emptied the minuscule contents of her stomach into her chamber pot for the fourth time that day. She had been steadily ill for the past month. This pregnancy was not being kind to her. She had no energy, no appetite, and no sexual desire. She spent most days lying in her bed feeling like a carriage had flattened her. She would never openly admit it, but here in these quiet moments of solitude her fears and insecurities haunted her. Catherine expected Henry to leave her at any moment. She'd not been able to give her body to him the way a wife should; her weakness and lack of energy made her terrible company; and her lack of appetite made her a less than desirable dinner guest. Catherine didn't expect that Henry exactly loved the fact that she would vomit even at the sight of food. The truth is, she'd been preparing herself for the worst. The lack of desire she felt to engage in carnal relations did actually help keep a slight emotional detachment from Henry, and for that she was thankful due to the impending conversation to be had about the fact that she was with child.

"Your majesty?" Catherine turned to see Madeline curtsy as she entered the room, allowing the door to close softly behind her. "Your majesty, the seamstress is here to take your measurements as you had requested."

She smiled softly to the young girl, "Ah yes. I'd forgotten, Madeline, Thank you. Please send her in."

The girl curtsied again. Catherine simply stared at the door for a moment , allowing her thoughts to settle before turning around again to her mirror and beginning to tie her hair back away from her face. She'd had her seamstress let out all of her other dresses shortly after confirmation of her pregnancy from Nostradamus. However, she'd honestly thought she would have been able to go longer without a full maternity dress. She was wrong. Waking up this morning, her belly was quite distinct. Thankfully Henry had not noticed due to her lingering sickness. Nostradamus informed him that she was simply dealing with a nasty bought of food poisoning; because of this he had not been pushing her to be intimate. She knew that this charade wouldn't last long. Catherine desperately felt herself trying to hold on to the happiness that she'd felt over the past few months. There was no more "third party" in their marriage. No more broken promises. No more secrets and poison-filled words. There was only love and _real _peace. Not the sinister, lurking, uneasy false sense of peace that seemed to always be present throughout their marriage. That sort of peace used to fill Catherine with dread. However, she couldn't help but notice at this very pivotal moment that same feeling was beginning to reach its grasp around her once again.

As she heard a small knock at her door, she stood to await the seamstress in the middle of the room. The older woman entered, curtsied, then walked over to the Queen. As she stood, she knew one thing was certain. She had to tell Henry—tonight.

**One hour later:**

He hadn't seen Catherine all day. He could feel himself being pulled under by the weight of the very heavy crown on his head today. That crown was demanding his full attention on various matters of state. However, the one place he wanted to be was with his wife. He sighed heavily as Lord Jacobs mumbled on and on about something dealing with grain. Bringing a hand to his face, he rubbed desperately away at the fatigue that _must_ be plaguing his features.

"My Lord, is something the matter?"

Henry's eyes shot up to the men around him, his closest counsel members, fools the whole lot of them, "hmmm? Oh yes. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I shall leave the rest of this matter in your very capable hands. I have promised the evening to my Queen and I cannot disappoint. I'm sure you all understand."

The men glanced uncomfortably back and forth stammering to find the words needed to keep a King in his place yet not offend him. Henry wasn't sticking around to wait on them to find their voices. He turned on his heel and breezed out of the room. The moment he exited from the stench of suffocating politics, he instantly felt renewed. He took a deep breath of fresh, crisp, air and went in search of his wife. No doubt she was handling her own agenda. She would surely appreciate a simple drop in visit from him.

Gliding swiftly across the ballroom floor, he headed for the staircase just as he spotted Charlotte. "Charlotte!' The woman turned quickly at the sound of Henry's voice. She uncomfortably searched for other people around her that he could actually be mistaking her for as Henry had never had any real interaction with Charlotte, 'Charlotte can you tell me where my wife is?"

"Your Grace, she's just heading to check in with the children for the day."

"Thank you."

Henry flew bounding up the stairs by two. He jogged, rounding the corner to head down the hallway that held Catherine's room, only to completely flatten a woman carrying a basket of fabric. Fabric flew everywhere, the woman yelped as Henry landed right on top of her.

"Oh my….I'm I'm I'm…I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

Henry stood and pulled the woman to her feet. Scraps of fabric littered the ground all around them. Henry found himself peeling them off of him as he stood to help the woman to her feet.

She chuckled innocently as she stood shakily to her feet. "Not at all your grace, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention at the time."

Henry helped her pile fabric into her basket, "You must be Catherine's seamstress, I didn't know she was ordering a new dress."

The woman smiled as she settled her basket back onto her arm, "Well it's expected with situations such as this your grace. I'll be here a lot more over the next few months I'm sure, especially with how quickly she seems to be growing. Just a few weeks ago I let out all of her gowns, I can't believe I'm already making maternity dresses for her. I guess every pregnancy is different though. After all…."

Henry reached over and stopped the woman with an abrupt hand on her arm. Sheer confusion marred his features, "Wait wait wait…I'm sorry whom are you speaking of exactly?"

The woman looked a bit confused, "Why I'm talking about the Queen, your grace, of course. "

Henry's facial expressions shifted from confused to sheer shock, then realization. Everything made sense. Her sickness and her avoidance of him with intimacy, it all made perfect sense now. The woman chattered on about Catherine being beautiful when pregnant. Henry reached out, grasped her arm again, thanked her, then turned around in the direction he'd come.

Of course he wanted nothing more than to run to his wife and embrace her, however he thought instead he would surprise her this evening. If he was going to do that properly, he was going to have to get to work now on plans. As he made his way towards his chambers he felt emotions flood him. He was going to be a father again. The fact that Catherine and he had started over, wiped the slate clean, and this was the blessing to stem from their renewed bond; this had to be the most amazing gift God could ever bless someone with. He felt excitement bubbling from his soul. Very quickly he set about making a list of tasks to prepare for a perfect evening with his Medici bride. He smiled to himself as he sat at his desk, shifted through to find a blank scrap of parchment paper, then very quickly stopped his movements.

_"Am I ready to be a father again?" _ It was a legitimate thought, seeing as how he had never _really_ fathered any of his children. He knew he was working to remedy that with his existing children. However, this child would be different. There would be high expectations on Catherine's part for him to be present and willing to give his time and love. Their renewed love for each other had ensured that there would be no other option to this situation. He loved his children, of course. Catherine would be the first one to tell anyone that Henry was a terrible father. The few times he'd actually tried to play the "father" role to his children, it had almost ended in disaster. He didn't fully trust himself. That was something he would have to get past in order to keep Catherine's very fragile trust.

A knock at his door silenced his thoughts, "Enter."

Victor, walked through the door, "My lord can I get you anything?"

"Actually there are a great number of things I will need your help with concerning this evening, Victor. I'm going to surprise the Queen."

**AN: Will be updating soon, loves. I'm so very sorry I vacated the "Cathry" world for a bit. It was necessary, but I am back and will be updating other stories soon as well! I will be taking off with "Scorn and Neglect" again as well. Going to try my hand at this "Basherine" ship :) Why? why the heck not!?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Love and War" Ch 17

Summary: A little "mommy Catherine" interaction here, before the next Cathry showdown.

Rating: K (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Reign."

**AN: Many thanks to my faithful and loving readers for always giving such incredible, constructive, feedback; and for sticking with me through my hiatus. CHEERS!**

"Mumma! Wook, I gots a fwog!" Claude proudly marched towards her mother with the slimy creature clasped between her little hands. She, Francis, and Bash had been at the small creek that ran behind the stables all morning long catching fish and chasing frogs.

Catherine tried not to cringe a the sight of Claude's newfound friend, "That's very nice, sweetheart. Perhaps we should allow him to return to his family, wherever they are?"

Claude's little face screwed with a devious little smile as Catherine knelt before her "But mumma he gots no family, and his name is…is…Spot!"

Catherine gave a slight giggle as the little, curly-haired, muddy, mess in front of her struggled to name the poor animal caught in her clutches. Catherine stood and felt her head pitch slightly from lack of nourishment and the heat from the midday sun. Claude bounced away with her "prize" while Bash and Francis were inspecting a small ant pile by a tree. She smiled lovingly at all of her children, including Bash. She was more of a mother to him than that snake, Diane. Henry had made arrangements for Bash to stay at the castle with his siblings when Diane returned to Paris. Catherine had taken extensive measures to make sure the boy felt at home and was properly taken care of. She tucked him in at night the same as Francis, Claude, and Elizabeth. She sang to him, cared for him when he was ill, and made certain he had the finest education possible. Diane had never even tried to thank her for her kindness, which she certainly wasn't obligated to give to the poor bastard child that Henry had so carelessly fathered. Still, she knew what it was like to be alone as a child facing a world that you feel as if you don't belong in. She wanted to spare anyone that sort of pain, if it was in her power to do so.

"Children!?" Catherine turned at the sound of the Nanny's voice calling to them as she walked down the hillside, "It's time for you to wash up and return to your studies, my loves. Ah, your majesty, how are you today?"

Catherine met the woman halfway cross the field as the children ran past both of them, racing towards the castle. Lady Brenham and Catherine both laughed as Claude screamed at her brothers to slow down so that she could keep up. Catherine shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know what I shall do with Claude, Annette."

The nanny fell into step beside the Queen as they sauntered back towards the castle "In regards to what, your Grace?"

Catherine's face held nothing but a loving smile as she watched her wild girl disappear around the corner of the stables to make her way up the hillside back towards the castle, "I'm afraid Claude is more Medici than Valois. She lacks her sister's reverence to her duties as a member of this family. Elizabeth understood from a very early age that she would marry Phillip and was totally dedicated to becoming the portrait of a princess."

Annette smiled and feigned shock, "you mean, Lizzie never played with frogs and snakes!?"

Catherine laughed along with the Nanny. Elizabeth adored dresses, and tea parties, and jewels. She was exceptionally studious and committed herself to understanding her role as a future Queen of Spain.

The Nanny broke their laughter, " Claude has a very large personality, your grace. She's her own person, she will grow to understand her place amongst the Valois line. Do not worry."

Silence fell between the two women as they walked. Catherine politely disagreed. Claude had the same spunk as Catherine. That made Catherine proud and fearful all at the same time. Catherine wished, at times, that she could be more accepting of her "place" as just a Queen and just a woman. However, she had a fiercely defiant streak that ran wild in her and always had. Growing up, Catherine climbed trees, ran for hours amongst the hills of Florence, and played joyfully amongst her brothers . She bested them at most things and was her father's pride and joy and a thorn in her mother's side. She now understood it was for this very reason. Catherine was far too outspoken and independent, Claude had received that same trait. Part of her wanted to instruct Claude on how to keep that tamed, while another part of her wanted to scream at Claude to run as far and as fast as she could away from this place; to run away from life as a royal before is suffocated her spirit and she became a mere shell of who she really was. Catherine wanted to tell her daughter on one hand how to serve her husband dutifully, but on another wanted to shake her until she understood that she was to marry for love and marry someone who adores her willful nature and would never dream of changing her or placing her inside some gilded cage. This was the battle that pulled at her heart every day.

Just then Victor came out of the south keep entrance of the castle and walked down to meet the women just as they reach the rose Garden. He bowed gracefully just as Annette curtsied to excuse herself from the Queen's presence, "Thank you, Annette. Victor? What can I do for you?"

The man reached out and handed Catherine a piece of parchment "Your Grace, a message from the King"

She took the paper, thanked the man before he went back to his duties, then walked over to a small bench just outside of the rose garden. She used her sleeve to wipe a small bead of sweat from her brow, just before opening the parchment filled with her husband's writing.

_My Darling Caterina,_

_I love you more today than yesterday, and will love you more tomorrow than today. I make you a promise to love you more each day that God grants us together. Please join me for a special dinner this evening, to allow me to show my appreciation to you for all of your patience and many gifts you have given to me throughout these past years. I am not deserving of any of them. I await your reply._

_Your loving husband and King,_

_Henry._

She closed the parchment; her face fell as her eyes slid closed. Her next words were barely a whisper.

"He knows."

demedicigirl: Thank you love for staying with me! Sorry to have kept you waiting on updates!

(Guest reviewer) Katie: More to come, sweets.

CallmeCordelia1: Thank you for your sweet encouragement!


	18. Chapter 18

"Love and War" Ch 18

Summary: Cathry showdown time.

Rating: M for language and strong sexual situation—chicka chicka yeaaa!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about "Reign."

**AN: This chapter was a difficult one for me. I do hope I did our favorite couple justice. Much love, my darlings. Enjoy ;) **

She heard music playing softly as she made her way downstairs for dinner. She had been trying all day to find Henry to talk with him. This was going to a spectacle. She knew it. She knew Henry. He _always_ did this; showering her with endless gifts, lavishing his affections on her, then very quickly when things would become difficult he would turn back to old habits-to Diane. She hated this feeling. It was one she'd felt many times before; the joy of a new life being overshadowed by the pain of losing her husband.

He'd sent for a new dress to be sent to her room. She politely declined to wear it unbeknownst to him. She was strictly business tonight. She needed him levelheaded and calm.

Rounding the corner she felt her heart constrict and her breath hitch at the sight of her husband. He had his back turned to her, arm propped up on the mantle of the fireplace, eyes and features ablaze with the roaring flames licking its concrete encasement.

"Oh dear-" She hadn't realized she said it out loud. It came out on a breathy prayer. She didn't mean for those to be her first words to him.

He turned seeing her staring hungrily at him, her cheeks flushed, chest heaving with nervous breaths. His eyes darkened with lust. Flashing a devilish smile, he sauntered towards her.

"Good evening, wife. My don't you look lovely?"

She cleared her throat and pulled her expression together. She knew she had to resemble a doe-eyed young girl, not a woman who'd looked at this man a thousand times in various types of dress and undress. She brought her hand up to her chest instinctively and began to rub away the tension she felt. She gasped when Henry reached up and grasped her fingers, "why are you nervous?"

Her gaze reached him finally, "I'm not. Why do you think I am nervous?"

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers one by one in a very possessive, slightly erotic, manner.

'"Because that is what you do when you are nervous, or worried about something-you rub your chest and throat quite methodically. "

"Really? I hadn't noticed I do that." She pulled her hand away from his tantalizing lips and quickly changed the subject, "Henry, did you do all of this?"

He turned to show her the room. The dining table had been taken away. Instead pillows, heavy down coverlets, and luscious linens littered the floor in front of the very enticing fire. Various types of fruits and cheeses were scattered about on trays. It was beautiful. Catherine felt tears begin to rise as he took her hand and began to lead her to their destination. She noticed him snap his fingers, the music stopped and the musicians vacated the room quickly.

"I had all of your favorite foods brought in from anywhere I could find them. I remember how much you love strawberries and melon. I have figs and almonds as well-I think it was with Louis you craved those so much, wasn't it? Also I know how much you used to love to read to our children-"

"Henry-"

"I found the old nursery rhyme book you used to read to Francis when he was still in your belly-" He continued to ramble, Catherine was becoming irritated.

"Henry, please-"

"Also,' he knelt and picked up her knitting needles, 'these. I remember with Claude how you used to knit the daintiest clothes. I couldn't fathom something that small ever fitting into them." He chuckled slightly.

"Henry, _stop!_" She said it through closed eyes, ripping her hand away from his. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Henry turned towards her fully, placing his hands on her shoulders, then fell to his knees.

"I _know_, Catherine. I saw the seamstress today leaving your chambers with your measurements for a maternity dress."

Catherine rolled her eyes, _' damn that chatty bitch.' _ She thought to herself. She gasped slightly when he brought his hands to her belly.

"I am so happy, Catherine. You've made me so very happy with this baby. He will be a full circle of affirmation of our renewed devotion to each other." He planted a chaste kiss to her belly. Catherine tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. Reaching down she grasped his hands in hers and pulled him up to meet her face.

"Henry, we need to talk. Can you please try and be receptive to what I have to say?"

He furrowed his brow, "Of course my love."

"Yes, you are right. I am with child. It is the reason for my sickness as of late and has not been easy on me, especially with my age. I didn't tell you right away because—"

" I don't care why you didn't tell me. I'm not angry, Catherine." He interrupted her and tried to lean in cupping her face in his palms for a kiss.

Allowing her frustration to break its' dam she spoke forcefully, "You're not _listening_, Henry. You always do this-" She began to pace pulling away from his grasp—"I know how this dance ends, Henry. We've done this too many times before. The entire reason I haven't told you is because of this very problem. You only think about how this affects you. You never give pause to care as to how it will affect me.

Henry held out his hands in defense and his face held confusion, "Catherine, I have never been unkind to you when you were with child in the past.

She raised her head to the heavens in sheer frustration with the fact that he couldn't see the problem. "Therein lies the problem! You are more than kind to me. You shower me with gifts, and love and affection, then very quickly you abandon me for someone who can more effectively fill your bed at night. This baby signifies the end of _us_, Henry. I don't want your damned gifts and grand gestures. It only pains me that much more when you leave me again. If you are going to return to Diane—I'd rather you ignore me during my pregnancy rather than cause me to die a thousand deaths again when you walk out of my bedchamber for good once more. I know it will cost me your love. It always has. This time will be no different—"

He lurched forward, desperation etching his features and he grasped her hands again to still her pacing, "Catherine, please! That's where you're wrong. This time will be different because _we_ are different, can't you see that?" His voice softened along with his face, "Or can you still not see that? Do you still not trust me, Catherine?"

She didn't answer. She simply tore her eyes away from his. That was the confirmation he needed, "You _still_ don't trust me!? After all this time, after I have sent Diane to Paris for good, you still don't trust that I'm here to stay!?"

"What do you want me to say, Henry? Do you want me to lie? Do you want me to pretend that I am excited about this baby, because I can't pretend that I am! You forget—I've walked this path with you before. While you hold a promising beginning, you know carnal relations will cease between us at some point and your indulgences will win you over in the end. I've witnessed this same charade eight times before. I can't do it again. It will kill me. I am too old for these games."

He dropped her hands and turned his back to her. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he tried to stifle his shock. What would it take to break down her walls? How much more did she need from him? He had given her everything in his heart and it still wasn't good enough. He cleared his throat, keeping his back towards her still to hide the emotional battle he was fighting.

She could see him visibly shaking. His rage seared through his words, "If you walk away from me right now, it will kill me. I have given you my heart. I've given you everything."

She sighed heavily allowing herself to sink to the cushioned floor of luxurious pillows around her. Tears began to track their way down her face, "I don't want to leave you. I just don't trust that you won't leave me. These past months have been the happiest of my life."

Turning around swiftly at her admission, he fell to the floor with her, on his knees, holding her face in his hands, searching her eyes, "Then let that happiness be enough, don't do this. Don't run. Stay...stay right here with me. I'm not going anywhere, Catherine. You're my everything. You are the heart that beats in my chest. I can't predict the future. I can only tell you I am going to do my best to be different. We've come so far from where we've started. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to see if we can do this?"

She felt a sob escape her throat as he kissed away each, glistening, tear making each one disappear. He trailed her full bottom lip with his thumb, awaiting his Aphrodite to open her eyes once again to him. Tears continued to spill freely from her hazel pools, but as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze she saw him begging her with everything in him to trust him completely. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat silently praying to God that she wouldn't regret allowing whatever this was to continue. She let go. She let him in. His lips hungrily claimed hers, catching another sob from her on their kiss. Henry deepened that kiss, parting her lips with his tongue; licking, sucking, tasting the depths of her mouth. She breathed against him. Then he felt every shred of tension left her body on a full sigh from her lungs. Her arms wound around his neck and she leaned upwards to press her ample bosom into his chest. It was like an answered prayer, her release of everything. The heavens themselves were opening to him at that very moment.

"I'm frightened, Henry. Please don't hurt me again." He shook his head as he placed a finger to her lips to cease her worries.

"Let me take away your fears, Catherine."

He moved her slowly, gently, allowing her to feel how much he cherished her. There was only patience in his touch; as if every graze of his fingers against her heated flesh was a simple plea for her to let him continue. Catherine felt the plush linens meeting her back as Henry's lips once again claimed her while he moved over her.

"You are everything to me, Catherine. Please-let me show you…"

He pulled his head back searching her eyes for permission. She smiled slightly and brought a shaky hand to his cheek. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and turned his head planting a small kiss to the palm of her dainty hand.

Henry began undressing his wife. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly. He moved the laces of her dress, opening them to allow his fingers to graze the flesh of her sternum, and then replaced his fingers with his mouth. He kissed every freckle, every scar; as if he were burning his touch and the feeling of his mouth and hands on her into Catherine's mind. He made his way down, down, down, stopping at her slight belly.

Kissing her navel his voice was a low, seductive, pitch, "I hope you know, my little one, that you have the most beautiful creature in the world as a mother. You are very lucky to have her as your mother-she's very good at nurturing and caring for your older brothers and sisters. I, on the other hand, am going to have to graciously ask you for your patience. I will try my best to be a good father to you—I just hope you will forgive me for my mistakes, as they will happen often. I already love you so very much."

Henry's gaze met Catherine's as he felt her hand graze the back of his head. Unshed tears glazed in her beaming eyes as she cast a loving smile on him. He dropped another kiss to her belly before moving his body over her once more. Their kiss was more of everything this time. Breaths left both of their lungs in a rush. Tongues danced madly with each other. Catherine whimpered slightly as she felt Henry tugging her dress slowly down her body. Breaking their heated kiss, he rose to his knees willing her to lift her hips. Once he had rid her of her dress, he pulled his shirt off quickly desperate to feel her against him.

The fire crackled behind them, heating their writhing forms even more. The flames cast shadows of the King and Queen of France on the stone walls above them. The entire nation could be burning beyond these walls, but for two souls this room was their sanctuary. They were confessing their sins and atoning for them with each forgiving touch and kiss.

Ridding himself of his pants and underlings, they were finally free of barriers between them. Catherine rose from the pillows, placed a hesitant hand gently on his chest and allowed her lips to follow his own as he laid back against the coverlet.

"Catherine-I need you—_now."_

She smiled at her husband, bringing her lips to his neck kissing and biting ever so slightly a the sensitive flesh there, "Patience, my King."

He groaned, "Ughhh you know what it does to me when you call me that."

She chuckled, "You're so incorrigible, dearest."

"Always when it comes to you, my love."

She kissed the series of small scars that littered his chest allowing her tongue to dart out every so often. Her warm lips were like a soothing balm to his skin. She kissed lower still, tracing he taut lines of his stomach. His body ached to be touched by her. She was being a tease. He didn't want this, not tonight. He wanted her to feel him, to feel how much she meant to him. He couldn't show her those things when her golden curls were grazing across his skin and her mouth was doing irresistible things to him. That sort of erotic attention from her made him want to fall back into selfish, bedroom, habits. He wanted her to feel completely enraptured by him. He wanted to steal away all doubt from her mind.

Eliciting a squeal from her, he moved quickly. Henry skillfully flipped them and parted Catherine's legs. She went to protest, "Henry-I said-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips, "I told you, and I don't think you fully understand. I need you, Catherine. I need my Queen right now. I need to feel you-all of you. Being with you like this—it's like coming home. You are home to me."

"Oh Henry—I do love you so."

Words were soon lost as the sounds of two lovers filled the walls of the dining room. Sighs and moans reverberated off of the surrounding stone walls. It was an age-old dance, one that these two hearts had danced many times before. However, each time was a renewing of faith in love and in each other. This was when they were two simple, ordinary, people. Outside worries melted away with each kiss. Each movement together took them further and further away from their past and their fears.

**AN: WHEW! Apologies for the very "choppy" chapter. I jumped around more than I wanted to here. So, please, forgive the explosion of "Cathry!" Tee Hee! WARNING-upcoming chapters-DIANE WARNING! **

To FaerieBreath: Happy to make your day, as always.

To Katie: Thank you, love for sticking with me. Hope this was "Cathry" enough for you?

To alenarose: CHEERS to you for not abandoning me!

To CallmeCordelia1: I hope I delivered on this one, dearest. Cathry confrontations are tough for me! I can only cross my fingers that i've gotten in right!? **wink wink** Feedback, please!

To demedicigirl: Let's hope our King can behave, now ;)

To China Sorrows Worshiper: Hope you get your Cathry fix ;)


	19. Chapter 19

"Love and War" Ch19

Summary: Catherine's pregnancy is at around 6 months. Sebastian has an accident.

Rating: K for language

Disclaimer: I own nothing about "Reign".

AN: Enjoy!

"My son, you must stop kicking me. I cannot sleep."

Catherine chuckled at her husband who was currently wrapped around her body tightly. Her back was to his strong chest, his hands around her belly, which seemed to grow larger every hour of every day. The baby was pitching and rolling as it usually did in the early morning hours.

"_You_ cannot sleep!? I'm the one _she_ relentlessly beats from the inside out."

He sighed as he pulled her tighter against him, "Hmmm I will have be certain that _he_ is punished the second he makes _his_ appearance for making the Queen of France cross and causing her discomfort."

Rolling onto her back, his arms keeping her wrapped in his cocoon her eyes widened, "I see. That is now a punishable crime, is it?"

"Of course."

"What is the punishment for such an offense, my lord?"

"Whatever pleases you, my Queen. Now let us hide away beneath this warm coverlet until the guards come searching for us."

Catherine desperately clutched at the covers, giggling with bubbly laughter as Henry tried to pull the covers over them both and began to move over his wife. Once he'd successful shrouded them in blankets of purest silk , Henry moved between her legs being careful not to place pressure on her belly. Catherine smiled lovingly up at him as he brought his lips to her neck.

"Hmm...I know of one way we can make our child be still."

He moved to claim his wife's lips but was met with her finger blocking his way. He scowled at her as she continued to smile at him, "while that sounds lovely, my dear, we have breakfast with the children that awaits us. It will have to wait until later."

Dropping his head against her chest he groaned conceding for a small kiss to her nose instead. "Alright, fine, but I'm holding you to that offer. Stay here, I'll fetch a biscuit for you."

She nodded as he jumped out of bed and donned his robe. Entering the end of her second trimester and beginning to move into her third, her sickness had become a distant nuisance that tended to reappear every so often. She was usually unable to rise from her bed without something in her stomach. Nostradamus told her that was quite normal so she should keep bread or biscuits by her bed in case. Henry had personally seen to it that every morning she had fresh breads and biscuits awaiting her and that he was there to bring them to her.

Since that night by the fire, the climate of their marriage had been beyond blissful. Every moment that Henry was not acting as King, he was simply Henry, her husband and equal in every way. Catherine had found herself no longer waiting for the end of it all. She trusted him, completely. Catherine had never been so happy.

"Here you are, my love. Shall I help you dress?"

She bit into the warm bread and shook her head, "No, Henry. I have twenty ladies to do that for me. You needn't worry yourself with such matters, dearest. Go get dressed. I will meet you shortly."

He smiled at her just before he planted a small kiss to her temple and set a small plate down in case she wanted more bread to ease her stomach.

"I love you."

She reached her hand up and lovingly grazed the stubble on his cheek with soft fingertips, "I love you too, my King."

One hour later:

High-pitched squeals and screams of delight filled the dining room as Catherine made her way gingerly down the stairs. She smiled at the sound of it. Slowly she crept up to the doorway peeking her head around the corner so as not to disrupt whatever joyous events were unfolding. Her heart melted at the scene before her. Henry was down on the floor on his hands and knees, a napkin covering his head, crawling around trying to catch Claude, Bash, and Francis. He roared loudly, causing Claude to jump and scream as she ran from his outstretched arm.

"Ahhh! Daddy you a monser!"

"That's right! I'm going to get you!"

Francis and Bash tried to shield Claude from him quite valiantly, "We'll save you, Claude! Run!"

Henry roared loudly again and cornered Bash, "I'm a very hungry monster! Come here I'm going to eat you up!'

Bash jumped onto Henry's back, holding onto him for dear life and Henry pitched and rolled trying to grab the boy. His brown hair tossed wildly and he laughed with such joy. Catherine found herself giggling as she decided it was now time to enter and break up the fun.

Henry still held the napkin over his head and crawled right over to Catherine. He grabbed her legs, "Oh, now who is this very enticing creature I have happened upon!? Hmm?" He allowed his hand to trace her calve just before dodging a swat from his wife.

"That's quite enough mister monster. It is time for us to eat food, not yummy little children."

Henry stood and kissed her cheek, "Oh my dear, you are far more delicious than yummy children."

She playfully slapped his arm. He feigned injury and Claude pointed at Catherine, "Mommy! No hit daddy!"

Catherine moved to sit to the right of Henry, all the while grabbing various children and placing them in seats firmly. Bash tried to wiggle out of her grasp and she quickly tickled him into submission while speaking to Claude.

"A thousand apologies your highness. Now, let's all say grace then eat up before you start your lessons for the day.

Bash scowled, "I don't want to have lessons today."

Catherine placed fresh strawberries on his plate and began cutting them, "Sebastian, you must attend your studies so that your brain with be filled with all sorts of wonderful ideas and knowledge for your future. It's very important."

He gave Catherine a cheesy smile as he clasped her hand and Henry began to pray.

After a rather eventful breakfast the children retired to their studies. Henry and Catherine had to be in the throne room all day attending to matters of dispute amongst their people. It gave Henry a terrible headache to do such mundane work, but Catherine actually enjoyed it. It gave her a chance to acquaint herself with the commoners.

Hours into the day, Catherine tried desperately to sit comfortably on her cushioned seat to no avail. Henry leaned over to her, "My dear are you alright?"

She huffed as she sank back against the seat, "No I'm quite uncomfortable I'm afraid."

Henry's face held alarm as he looked at her as if she were a ticking bomb, "Henry everything is fine. I've just been sitting in one place too long and the baby has moved right underneath my ribs."

Henry looked around the room, "Forgive me ladies and gentlemen. Allow us a small recess from business to give my Queen some rest. We shall resume after one hour."

Men bowed and women curtsied as Henry moved to stand helping his wife to do the same. The room cleared. Catherine stretched her back willing the baby to move from it's current position. She was offered, instead, a kick that caused her to gasp and double over.

"Ouch!"

"Catherine, Guard! Fetch the doctor, go find Nostrada-"

She brought her hand to Henry's arm quickly and laughed slightly, "No. No….Henry. I'm fine, dear. The baby kicked me a tad bit too hard that's all. Really, dear I'm okay."

He searched her eyes for any sign that she could be lying and conceded that she was being truthful. He dismissed he guard who was standing on edge ready to move into action.

Catherine was pulled from her discomfort by Elizabeth shouting for her, "Mother!? Mother! Father!"

Rounding the corner the girl was hysterical. Catherine placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"Come quick, it's Sebastian!"

Catherine looked at Henry and in unison they began to hasten their steps towards the playroom. Shrill screams filled the room. Servants and nannies flooded in a small circle. Nostradamus came rushing up behind Catherine and Henry. Catherine flew into action, pushing people out of her way.

"Move. Out of my way!" She gasped as she knelt before Bash. Blood poured from a deep gash on his head. He screamed in pain and tried to clutch Catherine's dress. She began to soothe him as Henry knelt by his feet and Nostradamus opposite Catherine so that he could inspect the wound.

"Shhh...Bash. It's alright dear. You're going to be alright, sweet boy. Calm down."

He was hysterical, but trying to focus on Catherine's words.

"I—want—mom—my—mommy!"

Catherine's heart constricted at his plea for his mother, "Sebastian, listen to me. You are so very brave like your daddy, right?"

He tried to calm his breathing long enough to answer, "Uh..huhhh..."

"Brave Kings and soldiers get injured all the time right? So you must be brave now and try to calm down, my love. That's it. Breath deeply and calm down."

Nostradamus looked to the King, "He needs stitches, I'm afraid. We need to take him to the infirmary."

Henry nodded, "What should I do?"

Nostradamus handed Catherine a towel and instructed her to keep pressure on the wound and told the King to carry him and keep him as still as possible. The King and Queen moved in unison carrying the frightened boy out of the nursery. Bash brought his small hands up and clutched Catherine's hands as they held the wound closed on his head. She smiled down at him.

"You're being a very brave boy, Sebastian. I'm very proud of you."

He sniffled through the pain as he tried to remain tough. Catherine looked to Henry. His face held worry and concern. She willed him to look at her.

"Henry, he is going to be fine. The same thing happened to Elizabeth when she was younger than him. These things happen with rambunctious children."

His face softened at her words. They continued to move gingerly and slowly down to Nostradamus's quarters.

AN : a thousand apologies for the late update! Had some time and thought i'd go ahead and post! Like it? Hate it? Want to see something happen...FEEDBAAAAAAAACK! Love to all of my faithful followers :) CHEERS!


	20. Chapter 20

"Love and War" Ch

Summary: A sweet moment between little Bash and Catherine.

Rating: K

AN: ENJOY THE READ LOVIES!

Catherine stood back while Henry spoke softly to Bash. Henry was a wonderful father, when he wanted to be. He had been no different with Sebastian. He did more with Bash than Francis. However, as far as being a doting father, he'd never been good at doing that with any of his children; legitimate or otherwise.

"Father? When is mother coming?"

Henry turned his head slightly gauging Catherine's reaction. Seeing nothing to give way to her possible irritation at the mention of Diane he continued his conversation with the boy.

"Not to worry yourself with such matters, son. I'll send word to her as soon as I can. For now you need rest. Alright? I have a meeting to attend, but i'll come check on you before bed tonight."

The boy's face held dejection and disappointment. Catherine shook her head slightly at Henry's abrupt departure. As he turned from Bash he moved to her and grasped her arms in his hands.

"The meeting with the cardinal, he came from R-"

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and moved away from him. Her body was tense with irritation and disapproval. He knew why.

"Catherine, I have to go. He can't exactly just come back next week."

She turned on him, shoving him out of the room slightly, out of Bash's earshot of them.

"Henry, your _son_ was just injured and is terrified and shaken. I do believe that the Cardinal would understand given the unique circumstances surrounding the situation. Of course though, this is typical Henry. Any time you've been expected to be compassionate and caring towards anyone, you find excuses. It's bad enough you've kept that boy's mother from him, and now-"

"_I beg your pardon?! _You mean _Diane_!? I don't recall you having any complaints, _wife_, when I sent her away. Now you're berating me for doing just that?"

Catherine went to respond but he cut her off, his voice lowering to that dangerous level that made it understood that the King meant business.

"I don't have time for this foolishness right now. I'm going to assume your inability to make up your mind as to what you want is due to nothing more than hormones. I'll see you tonight and we will talk about this at that time."

As Henry stalked away from her she turned back through the door of the infirmary. Bash turned his face to look at her. Tears glistened in his eyes. Catherine's features fell and her heart constricted for this child. She moved towards him,

"Sebastian, dear, why are you crying?"

He wiped at the tears, "I just miss my mommy."

She gave him a weak smile, reached out and grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed the back of his knuckles with her thumbs.

"I know. I can't imagine how you must feel.' She paused and allowed a thought to simmer in her mind, 'Bash, if you had a choice to live with your mommy or daddy, who would you _want_ to live with?"

The boy scrunched his face up in concentration as the weighed the options, "Well,Daddy is fun to play with _sometimes_, but he's not here a lot. I like being with daddy because of Francis, Elizabeth, and Claude."

She smiled at him at the mention of her children.

"But?" She urged him to continue.

"But I miss someone holding me, someone reading me stories and kissing me goodnight. Someone letting me crawl in bed with them when i'm frightened. I guess, I don't know who I would live with. But right now, i'd very much like to be with my mommy."

Catherine nodded. She'd made a decision. It was one she would live to regret, she knew it. However, she couldn't live with herself knowing that she was the cause of a child's unhappiness. She'd been an orphan once, and would never wish that on anyone. She turned towards Bash again, brought her free hand up to stroke his hair sweetly and spoke softly.

"Bash, I will make this better, I promise. Okay?"

He smiled at her, "Will you sing me a song? It always helps me sleep."

She thought of a tune for a bit, then began to hum to the boy. After about three repeats of the song, his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. she rose, pulled the covers up over him snugly, then went in search of a messenger. If they were going to get to Paris within two days, the message needed to be sent out tonight.

AN: *ducks for cover as her followers throw things at her* DON'T HATE ME! SHE WON'T BE AROUND FOR LONG, I PROMISE!


	21. Chapter 21

**"Love and War" ch 21**

Summary: Diane is back at court, can Henry juggle his ex-mistress and a hormonal Catherine?

Rating: K for language

Disclaimer: NERP….nada!

**AN: I have neglected this story TERRIBLY, but i'm back with renewed vigor on my Cathry ship! CHEERS TO ALL!**

She looked terrible. Gaunt and too skinny, hollowed eyes and cheeks; the beautiful Diane was taking this separation from her luxurious life at French court rather hard. Catherine couldn't say that a small amount of satisfaction didn't waft over her in that moment. The woman was back here on Catherine's good graces, and the Queen would make certain that she remembered just that. The woman lounged across from her in a very uncouth manner. Arms stretched out on the back of the divan, legs crossed, she looked like a snake ready to strike for the kill. It didn't phase Catherine in the least.

"So you've asked me back to court for what? Bash's sake? I don't believe that for one moment Catherine de' Medici is benevolent enough even for that."

Catherine shrugged as she sat across from the woman, grasping her ever-growing belly in her hand protectively.

"No, that's why I will make this all so simple for you that even your feeble mind can grasp the concept of this situation."

Diane's eyes narrowed. Here it came, Catherine could sense it. She always got cocky when she was about to try and shoot an insulting arrow through Catherine's heart.

"And what of Henry? Aren't you afraid he might become _distracted_ with me here?"

Catherine rubbed her belly with a delectable grin on her face, "My dear Diane...can't you see? I've won. You are here only because I say so. The moment you shove your perky bosom where it is not welcomed, I will see to it that you will remain in a place where even your disgustingly sweet perfume couldn't beckon my husband back into your bed. Remember why you are here; to be a mother to your son and nothing more."

Diane smirked a bit at Catherine's threat, but wisely dropped the subject of Henry for fear of not having her son "What if I want to take Bash back to Paris with me?"

Catherine stood again and stretched, reaching for her water glass, "That's between you and Henry. I refused to get involved with that particular decision. I suppose I should sympathize with you. I know how difficult it is to sit back and watch the man you love continuously discard you with each passing moment. Consider this a lesson from me to you on what that feels like."

Diane gritted her teeth, her face falling into irritation before she stood and clasped her hands, "I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't bother. We've no need to pretend that we enjoy each other's company, nor fill empty space with meaningless words. Just go to your son."

Diane curtsied then exited in a flourish from Catherine's personal sitting room. She leaned heavily against her side table, hands gripping the edges for stability. Just being in the presence of that woman took its' toll on her nerves. Sipping a generous drink from her glass, she knew the peaceful facade of how well this went would only last a short while. It would be moments, maybe an hour at best, before Henry knew what she'd done.

Her hips were beginning to ache relentlessly from the constant pressure of the baby, she had only a few months left to go. She was thankful. This had been a difficult pregnancy. Everything was much more intense with her age and current size. She'd become larger much fast than usual. She no longer slept well. Henry had even bought new coverlets for her bed along with new pillows in order to help her sleep more peacefully. However, he knew all too well how successful that had been. He'd been the direct receiver of her nighttime fits. Cramps that came out of nowhere, vivid dreams that awakened her with sweat-slicked skin, and the child growing inside of her that chose her time for slumber to come alive with constant movement.

She began to make her way back to the throne room when she heard a loud, commanding, voice flood the hallways, "_Where is she!?"_

Catherine froze….Henry. That took less time than she'd expected. She fought the urge to chuckle slightly at the sound of the poor servant he'd accosted struggling to make sense of his tirade.

"S...sorry...y...Your Majesty….whom do you speak of?"

Catherine jumped slightly at his, "_My Wife, dammit!"_

She saw him, red-faced, eyes bulging, that delicious vein in his neck protruding with his barely contained rage. He looked good enough to eat. She loved him like this, all power and fury. Damn her hormones. He stood before her seething and began to pace as he so often did when it came to her antics. Catherine sweetly clasped her hands in front of her, "My dear, is something wrong?"

His voice lowered to a dangerous octave that gave clear warning that he was not to be toyed with, "I am just curious _love_...as to the reasons behind _why _my mistress, Diane, was just now standing before me telling me that _my Queen….my WIFE.. _was the one that called her back to court?!"

His voice had raised again. Guards were beginning to stare. She clutched his arm and pulled him inside of her chambers, "Henry….really! You do love a good scene, don't you?"

The pacing began again, "Don't TOY with me, Catherine! I'm serious….why is she here?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "Because of Sebastian."

She paused to await his reaction as he'd stopped pacing long enough to let her respond. When she didn't continue he threw his hands up and moved dangerously close to her face, And!? Care to elaborate!?"

That Medici fire snapped and bubbled to the surface of Catherine's calm demeanor, "No, I certainly don't. Not while you are determined to behave in such a childish manner, I won't elaborate. It is because of _your _indiscretions that poor child even exists. Now you are becoming angry with me, because I am doing the right thing for that boy!? No….I won't elaborate and be treated like a child by my own husband. When you've come to your senses and calm down...I will speak, but not until then."

Looking as if someone had blown the wind from his sails, his shoulders relaxed slightly, and his face softened as he drew in a calming breath.

"I am sorry. Continue."

Catherine moved to sit, wincing with the ache in her hips as she sank into the divan.

"You're not going to like hearing this…"

"I don't care, Catherine. Speak."

Ignoring his tone that was laced with irritation, she continued, "Henry, you've never been a proper father to any of your children. While I have been more than forgiving of your absence with our children, I also never had to worry because I knew that I would care for them. Sebastian has been left here an orphan, so to speak. His mother is gone and you have been so preoccupied with matters of state and me that you have thoroughly ignored him in the process-"

"I love my children, Catherine. Even Sebastian."

She held up a hand to silence his tirade that he was starting to build to defend himself, "Henry I've never claimed that you don't love your children. I know that you love them all. However, love is simply not enough to be certain that children are properly cared for. They need attention and your time, Henry."

Henry picked at his bottom lip and stared almost through her as he so often did when contemplating information. She furrowed her brow waiting for a response before she would allow herself to continue.

"Alright, i'll give you that. However, you've yet to answer as to why _she_ is here?"

Catherine scoffed slightly thinking to herself how dense men could be at times.

"Henry, he needs his mother."

"He cares for you-and you are a mother-"

She gave him a look that froze him to the spot, "Henry I am _not _ his mother. No woman can replace a mother in a child's life. He wants _his _mother. I refuse to watch a child suffer because of selfish reasons on my part."

He moved towards her quickly, kneeling before her and grasping her small hands in his larger ones. It was times like this that she was acutely aware of how tiny she was compared to her husband.

"But, Catherine, why here? What if I order her to take Bash back to Paris?"

Catherine moved to stand with his help, closing her eyes against the pain shooting through her back as she moved.

"She asked that same question. It would seem you two have things to discuss. I have an audience and tea scheduled with the Lady Borgia from Florence. I'll see you this evening, darling."

She leaned in to kiss him, trying desperately not to smirk at the look on his face. He looked like Bash in that moment, scared and wide-eyed, begging her to tell him what to do.

Henry was left staring at the door as she closed it behind her, only her scent remaining to comfort him. Diane. He was going to have to face her and speak with her about this. He didn't want her here, but he also didn't want to lose his son. He knew how much Sebastian loved it at court.

After almost another hour of pacing his wife's rooms, sitting at her desk to pen down what to say, tearing and shredding up paper, taking large gulps of port wine to ease his nerves, he'd had enough. He squared his shoulders and shoved through the doors of Catherine's room.

The words '_I am the King of France, I am afraid of no one, especially a mistress'_ ran through his head like a mantra. As he moved to find her he ignored the small voice in the back of his head that reminded him that she wasn't _just _ a mistress. He'd truly loved and cared for Diane at one time. They had once shared the bond that he only wished he had with Catherine. However, now that he had what he'd always dreamed of with this wife, she was barely a distant fantasy.

He hesitated slightly, suddenly quite preoccupied with the grain in the wood on her door. He knocked, felt panic rise as heard the distinct sound of heels against tile, and then her perfume assaulted his memories in an instant as she opened the door. Her smile grew wide at the sight of him. She curtsied sweetly, "Your Majesty. What an unexpected surprise. Won't you come in?"

He clasped his hands behind his back sauntering in, pausing and giving her an incredulous look, "Unexpected-is it really? You are back in my home at the urging of my wife and you believe a visit from me would be unexpected? Enough with the act, Diane."

She looked genuinely hurt as she closed the heavy, oak, door behind her. He took in her appearance. Those haunting large brown eyes looked hollow, her usually beautiful alabaster skin made her look almost ill now, and she was far too thin. It didn't please him that she looked so terrible. He hated that he was responsible for that. Would he ever learn?

Ever the hostess she moved to the wine decanter and filled him a glass, "Alright. Why are you here, Henry?" She handed him the goblet, her fingers grazing his for a slight moment. He felt nothing. None of the usual instant attraction that spurred in him when she was around.

"To speak on the matter of our son."

She nodded sitting across from him as he continued.

"Have you seen him since you've arrived?"

"Yes, I only just returned from the infirmary. Nostradamus says he will be fine."

"Yes, Catherine has been taking good care of him."

Diane bristled at the sound of her bitter rival's name leaving his lips so casually. Keeping in mind that he was not Henry, her lover right now, but Henry the King of France, she gave a sweet smile that edged on insincere, "I suppose I should be grateful to her majesty."

"You should." Henry looked ever the portrait of power and control. The only thing giving away his nerves was the fact that he had not stopped picking at the fringe edge of the divan since he sat down.

He moved to stand right as he was about to give his decree on the matter of Sebastian just as a loud, insistent, knock landed on the door followed by Charlotte's voice as she broke protocol and shoved through the doors of Diane's room.

"Your Majesty, you must come quickly."

She side-glanced at Diane as she stood from her place that she was perched at with a concerned look on her face. Henry sprung forward moving from her room before even knowing what was wrong.

"What is it, Charlotte?"

"It's the Queen. She's collapsed."

**AN: I've missed you all terribly! Thanks to Lina for helping me get back on the Cathry ship with her latest update! More to come, loves. CHEERS!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Love and War"

Rating: K for Language

Summary: Now that Diane has made an appearance back at court, will Henry turn back to "sad, old, habits?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show "Reign."

AN: I'm the worst-took my Queen coming back on Monday nights for me to find my motivation again. Love you all bunches!

The blurry veil of consciousness began to flood back in around her. A cacophony of muted voices beckoned her back to reality. Her mouth was desperately dry and her head splintered with pain as she tried to open her eyes. The light from her room pierced her skull like a hammer to a nail. A small whimper escaped her. A voice became abundantly clear, "Catherine? Catherine, can you hear me? Wake up, my love."

_Henry. _ It was Henry, but why couldn't she force herself awake? She must be dreaming. Another voice started to take on a familiar sound, "Your Grace, she needs rest. If she is pushed too hard, it could complicate the rest of her pregnancy. With her age, twins will be almost impossible."

A crash made her wince along with a shout. Something about not saying those words and that whoever it was didn't know how strong she was. She wanted to talk, tried with all of her might to move, but couldn't. This was all a mistake, it had to be. She wasn't pregnant with twins-this was all a dream. She wouldn't survive twins, or worse her babies wouldn't survive. She wasn't strong enough to endure either.

_No, no no. Wake up, Catherine! Wake up! Speak to them and tell them they have it all wrong. _

Everything became hushed and quiet as she heard muted sounds of people asking someone to leave. Then a cool substance came in contact with her forehead soothing her pounding skull and allowing her to relax once again. A conversation between two females began as they soothed her.

"The King's gone mad."

"He's not gone mad, Charlotte. He's terrified. Wouldn't you be?

"Not in the least. She's strong. If anyone can do this, she can."

Heels on the tiles moving around the room, Catherine tried to follow the sounds though sleep began to pull her back into it's welcoming arms.

"I know….we need to make certain that Diane keeps her distance. No time would be better for her dig her claws into the King than right now when he needs comforting and is aching."

Catherine felt her heart constrict, _No._ They'd been so happy, what would this do to Henry?

Charlotte spoke, all the while keeping the cool substance on her forehead, "It's what she would want us to do in her absence."

Catherine tried desperately to stay awake, but her fatigue was winning the battle. She was finally pulled back into a deep slumber, saying a silent prayer that her body would heal and asking God to spare her babies.

TBC: AN: I will update soon, I promise. Thank you all, my wonderful readers! Have some new stories coming out soon centering around the newest power play between our Christophe and Catherine. ;)

To Sylvia629: All will be told with time, dearest. Thank you for your continued support!

To EmmatheEvil: Sorry for the cliffhanger and then for not updating soon-i'm the worst, I know. Will post another chapter soon, love. Thank you!

CallmeCordelia: You inspire me so with your writing. Thank you for your encouragement, Hope that you enjoy this small transition chapter into the next.

Katie: Thank you for staying with me!

Chelsea1183: Cathry will always be alive and well in my heart! :) Happy you have enjoyed!

FaerieBreath: So glad you are still reading, dear. Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

"Love and War" Ch 23

Rating: K for Language

Summary: A moment of closure for our King and his mistress…hopefully J

Disclaimer: I own nothing about "Reign."

AN: Quick update here babes before I get too busy to do so. Love to you all! **Don't kill me...she's a necessary evil to the ending of this story!**

The fire popped loudly in its' concrete confines giving the room an eerie glow. Warmth barely seemed to permeate the freezing temperatures outside that had settled within the castle walls.

Amber liquid stirred in his goblet as he leaned back against the divan consumed with is own thoughts.

_"God, please, spare her. Spare my unborn children, if it be your will. I know I'm in no place to ask favors of a God that I have never truly worshipped, but please spare my wife. She's my world."_

He dropped his head heavily into his hands allowing himself to feel the ache in his chest at not being able to see her, hold her, lie next to her. It was sheer torture. She would surely have a thing or two to say when she awoke about her lunging at the wizard prophet she so desperately trusted with her care. The truth is that he'd been ever vigilant with his wife, but no one had a right to say that his Catherine couldn't do something. She was stronger than even she could ever know.

_Twins….two princes or princesses to grace my life. _

He shook his head in disbelief as he poured more of the warm liquid into his glass, quickly downing it and savoring the slow burn before re-filling it again. He stood, feeling the room sway slightly. He was well on his way to being drunk, and he didn't care. He wanted to forget tonight, he wanted the welcoming arms of oblivion so that for even a few small moments he could pretend that this was all some terrible nightmare that he would wake from and be by his wife's side, holding her.

He removed his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side when a knock at the door interrupted his undressing. Moving to answer it, he set down the glass on a small table. He expected Nostradamus, one of Catherine's ladies, or some messenger with some news about his wife. Who stood before him at his door startled him more than the events of the night had. Diane.

"Diane?"

She gave a false curtsey, "Your majesty."

"What do you need? Why are you here?"

She shrugged innocently, "May I come in?"

Henry shifted uncomfortably. Not more than a few months ago he would have ripped this woman's clothes off and made love to her for hours. Now even the sight of her made him sick with guilt. The terrible things he'd done; he didn't know why his wife was ever even cordial to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake, Henry. If we are over we are over. I know my boundaries. Consider me nothing more than a friend. We do share a child together-we don't have to hate each other for the rest of our lives."

"Don't we? I love my wife, Diane. I won't-"

"Yes, yes, you've said all of this already. I'm aware. No need to recite everything.' She waited looking at him with that sly smile, Henry stood awkwardly before her. 'Well are we going to continue to fight while I stand in the hallway, or can I come in so that we can actually talk?"

"What if I have no desire to talk?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Then we won't speak of such matters. But Henry-you can't tell me that with the news of twins and your beloved wife unconscious that you really want to be left alone with your bourbon and your thoughts?"

Henry bristled at her words.

"See? I know you better than you think.' Another pause. She rolled her eyes once more and crossed her arms, 'let me in and I'll share a drink with you. I can't sleep anyways and I do hate to have no one to speak to. The least we can do is talk."

The truth was that Henry didn't want to be alone tonight. He wanted his wife. However, he'd already been told he needed to keep his distance and allow her to rest. Finally he nodded and stepped aside to allow his former mistress to enter his chambers. Closing the door behind him, he moved to the liquor cabinet and reached for whiskey. He never gave pause to realize how instinctive it was for him to tend to her. If only he'd done the same thing with Catherine. However, his fiery Medici wife would have never allowed such attention. She had always been the portrait of, "I can do it myself," never needing anyone to tend to her needs.

Diane sat on an opposite divan as Henry poured the liquid into a smaller goblet before moving to hand it to her. Their fingers barely brushed. Maybe it was the situation or the alcohol burning away his reason, he felt nothing when their fingers touched. He was only imagining that it was Catherine's hand that he had grazed instead. He was, however, acutely aware of the look that swept over Diane's face in that moment. It was one of abject defeat.

Not mentioning or inquiring as to the look, he sat opposite her sipping from his own glass.

"How is Bash?" He was thankful for a few small moments of conversation that didn't involve the nightmares that consumed his thoughts.

"Healing. Nostradamus believes that he should be back on his feet by the end of this week.' She gave a small laugh, 'back to climbing trees and getting into mud, I'm certain."

Henry mimicked her small laugh at the thought of his bastard child. "I've been meaning to speak with you about your intentions with him."

Diane's brow furrowed as she leaned forward to place her glass on the table in front of her, "Concerning what, exactly?"

"Paris. Are you taking Sebastian back with you?"

She shrugged and rubbed her hands together, looking pensively towards the fire.

"I don't really know. He so loves it here, but he needs my presence, I'm aware of that. I'm really not being harsh when I say this, but I don't want him looking to Catherine as a mother. He already feels like enough of an outsider by being your bastard child."

"You know I've never viewed him in that way."

"I know, ' She held up a hand to silence his impending defensive rebuttal,' But this isn't about how you view him. You _are_ absent most days from his life, along with the lives of your other children, Henry. He needs to be cared for beyond just having playmates and siblings."

Henry nodded. It was his turn to stare pensively into the roaring flames that pierced the darkness of his room. Deciding it was best to drop the subject until both of them had clearer heads, and until Sebastian was fully healed, he emptied the contents of his glass for the fourth time that evening.

Diane's gaze landed on him quizzically before breaking the awkward, stretching, silence that fell over them, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Henry gave a small laugh, eyes downcast, he twirled the glass around thoughtfully in his large hands, "I'm not certain that my thoughts are appropriate to share with my former mistress."

Her eyes danced with laughter as she reached forward for her glass again, "Then don't consider me a former lover. Just consider me someone to speak with. It's not healthy to keep such emotions bottled up inside."

"Oh do trust me, I've had my fair share of _displaying _by emotions tonight."

Taking a sip she nodded as if she already knew, "So I've heard."

Henry sighed heavily and leaned back against the divan, relaxing with the effects of the alcohol taking its' toll on him, "I don't know what came over me. I've been so unglued as of late. Catherine's pregnancy hasn't been easy. With her age and the complications from her previous births, everyone has been on high alert. ' He gave a reserved sigh closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head, 'I am _trying_, Diane. I'm trying to be a supportive, faithful, husband and a father to my children. Not just the head of a household, but a _real _father. One that my children can love; I don't know-I'm just doing a piss poor job of it, it seems."

Diane finished her drink, "Henry, dearest, those are all tasks that you've never been very vigilant in doing. You've never been the faithful man, or the dutiful father. Now, running country and a military-yes. You've been consumed with your duties to the crown since you were young. However, juggling the other areas of your life…it's not been your strength."

"Must you pour salt in my wounds?"

Diane laughed hysterically as Henry reached forward laughing as well and poured her another drink. "I don't mean to be cruel, I assure you. I'm just telling you, you must be more kind to yourself. Realize that you are taking on a lot of new and undiscovered roles all at once. You're never going to get it all right every time.' Diane paused gauging his reaction, 'but that's not your biggest fear right now."

His eyes met hers questioningly, "It isn't?"

"No,' she stood and moved to place her glass on the table by the door, 'you are terrified of losing your wife right now,' she moved back towards him and instead of sitting across from him, she sat beside him, still an appropriate distance away, 'and no one can fault you for that fear. I'm certain that it's very real."

He turned towards her, grabbing her hand in his, "I'm sorry, Diane."

"For what?"

"For everything. I should have never had placed you in such a compromising position. Being the King's official mistress surely hasn't been an easy job. I know it's been largely in part due to the fact that I've behaved poorly at times."

She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand, "Henry, I've had a full and happy life. You gave me a son, granted his station and life won't be easy, but I've been cared for beyond my wildest dreams. I also love you, Henry. _I know_… your feelings have altered for me. I am doing my best to cope with that. However, I truly do and always will love you."

She leaned forward cupping his cheek in her right hand, running it lovingly over the stubble on his chin that she'd become so familiar with over the years. They'd shared a life together. She'd meant every word of what she'd said to him. She leaned forward and brushed her lips sweetly over his lips, allowing them to stray instead to his cheek. Henry's eyes closed against her touch. She kissed him softly, then retreated smiling through unshed tears.

"Goodnight, Henry."

She stood and walked from his rooms, leaving him sitting on the divan with a heavy heart. However, he felt suddenly at peace with Diane and felt as if closure and clarity was all that remained between the two of them anymore. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to find him this night, he moved towards the door that Diane had just left. He was going in search of the one thing he knew was his solid ground….Catherine.

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

"Love and War" Ch 24

Rating: K for Language

Summary: A moment of closure for our King and his mistress…hopefully J

Disclaimer: I own nothing about "Reign."

**AN: Last chapter, my loves. I will be starting new stories oh so soon. A few that are following current events of "Reign" and a few that are , of course, Cathry.**

Rounding the corner to the door of the room that concealed his wife he stopped as she saw Nostradamus walking out and closing the door behind him. Making eye contact with the wizard prophet and Catherine's lead physician, the taller man bowed to the King of France before Henry spoke.

"How is she?"

"Awake, your Grace. And asking for you, of course."

Henry's eyes widened, "She's awake?"

A ghost of a smile touched Nostradamus's lips as he nodded, "Yes, Your Grace. She's a fighter, very strong. However, her condition is still very delicate."

Henry felt relief flood his veins; felt as if air was finally rising back into his lungs again. With that relief came tears, hot and unending. He clutched Nostradamus on the shoulder briefly, "Thank you…really."

Nostradamus nodded in acknowledgement of the King's gratitude just before Henry impatiently pushed open the doors to Catherine's room.

Peering around the door before he fully came into view he saw her. She sat against the headboard of her bed, propped up by pillows. Henry walked in and their eyes met. Catherine's lips formed into a tearful smile at the sight of Henry, but Henry's very heart almost stopped its' beating right then and there. She was alive. She was going to live. Their babies were going to live. He moved towards her as she whispered, "Henry."

Sitting beside her on the bed, he allowed his tears to fall as he embraced his wife. He kissed her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder her own tears drenching his shirt.

"I thought I was losing you…"

She soothed his back with her hands, "Shhh…shhhh. I'm here, my love. I'm here."

Pulling back from him slightly, Henry cupped her face in his hands. He studied her features, as if he was etching every detail of her beautiful countenance into his mind. His lips captured hers softly, sweetly, as if it was the most reverent of prayers thanking God for sparing what he treasured most.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?" His lip stayed against hers even as she spoke.

"Henry, darling, we need to talk."

He pulled back slightly and searched her hazel eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile as she scooted over, making room for him in her bed. He moved to recline beside her, tucking her against his chest as she spoke.

"Did you speak with Nostradamus?"

"He only said that you were awake but your condition was still delicate."

She scoffed, "You could say that."

Henry brought his forefinger beneath her chin, forcing her face to meet his own so that he could look into his wife's eyes. "What's wrong? What should I know that I don't know?"

A small glimmer of fear shone in her eyes as she took a steadying breath before speaking, "Henry….with my age and the very high risk of carrying twins, Nostradamus has said that it's absolutely necessary that we….' She paused fearing what she was about to say, 'abstain from carnal relations for the duration of the pregnancy."

Henry's brow furrowed even as he nodded in understanding, "I see, and what do you think of this?"

"Of course, I'm not pleased about it. However, the safety of our babies is at risk. I think we owe it to them and to ourselves to try and do what's right."

"My love, why are you telling me this?"

Catherine's face fell, "It's just that…I know that's quite a long time to not bed a woman and…."

Henry's finger flew to her lips as he realized where her conversation was going, "Shhh, Catherine. I'm not bedding another woman. Please try and get that through that very stubborn head of yours. I love you. When I told you this would be different, I meant it. I'm not going anywhere."

The smile that she gave was one that Henry knew he'd work every day for the rest of his life just to see.

"I love you too, Henry. So very much."

She gave a small gasp, her hand reaching to her stomach. Henry started to sit up and run for Nostradamus, but Catherine grasped his hand instead and placed it on her belly.

"Apparently you've made your children very happy as well."

Henry's eyes widened as he felt the very distinct kicks and rolls of his unborn babies. Looking at his wife he kissed her cheek, "I want two girls. Two perfect princesses to be as beautiful, headstrong, and fearless as their mother. Nothing would make me happier."

"I'll do my best, My King."

Henry chuckled before bringing his lips to hers one more time. He couldn't help but think that this was the start of a new life for them both, and knowing that they'd be bringing two more lives into this world made the entire moment so very special.

**AN: I know, I know! Historically, we know how the birth of the twins ended, and in the show we know how that went as well. I am not so crazy about either one, so I left it un-answered. I will happily allow someone else to pick up with that if they'd like, also how Henry made it back into Diane's arms. However, for my Cathry loves, I cannot stand having her in too much of a story. Hahaha! To all of my readers who have been with me from the start of this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart! You've grown with me as a writer, and have been so abundantly supportive. I hope that you'll continue to indulge me in my wonderful "Reign" fantasy world. On to the next, dear friends. Cheers!**


End file.
